Memories
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade's always been a bitter person but nobody knows why. The reason of her apparent unhappiness is a mystey for everyone, even for Beck; Jade's past hides painful secrets and when she finds herself living one of her nightmares again, things might get harder. Bade
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, i wanted to write another story and this is what i got :) You know i love drama so don't expect it to be unicorns and rainbows. **

**Warning: This story will contain-Rape, Cutting and sad things! (Sorry ok i'm aware i have issues)**

**This is before Jade and Beck got back together, in other words they are still broken up! :( But this is still a Bade story! :) **

* * *

"Hey Jade" Cat exclaimed happily and Jade just looked at her and then back at her locker "Hey Jade!" Cat said louder.

"I heard you the first time" Jade answered annoyed.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow night?" Cat asked curiously and Jade sighed annoyed.

"I don't know, Cat I might stay in home and watch a movie or something and no I don't wanna do whatever you wanna do tomorrow night" Jade informed and walked away, Beck was standing by his locker but Jade ignored him, she just kept walking.

"What did Jade say?" Tori asked Cat curiously

"She won't come to the sleepover" Cat informed disappointedly.

"Uh Cat don't feel bad, we tried" Tori hugged her nicely.

"Why is Cat upset?" Beck randomly asked

"Because she wanted Jade to come to our sleepover tomorrow night but Jade said no" Tori informed

"What did you expect? It's Jade" Beck exclaimed in an 'obviously' tone and Tori half nodded.

"But I wanted her to have fun and to be happy, she barely ever smiles" Cat said sadly

"Jade hates being happy" Beck commented and Cat sighed sadly after they went to class where Jade was already waiting, she was a little angrier than the usual but nobody was really caring.

Sikowitz started giving his class and after he asked Jade and Beck to come on stage "Ok, Jade you're gonna be the boyfriend and Beck you'll be the jealous girlfriend but in your normal voices, I just want the emotions" he ordered and they nodded.

"What are you looking at? You like her better than you like me right?" Beck exclaimed upset

"No, I wasn't looking at anything" Jade answered calmly

"Oh yes, you were don't even try to deny it" Beck shouted back and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to look away if we could actually have a conversation" Jade exclaimed

"Oh are you trying to say I'm a bad girlfriend?" Beck asked

"No I'm just saying we should be able to sit together and have a normal conversation without you yelling at me for not looking at your face 2 seconds" Jade commented

"So I'm ugly?" Beck asked and Jade took a deep breath.

"I never said so, you just don't understand anything you freak out over the smallest things and it just gets me tired" Jade said still in character and Beck kept quiet for a few seconds.

"I got tired too" Beck simply said and walked off of stage leaving Jade alone, she wanted to start crying so badly she still loved Beck gosh she loved him more than herself but he apparently didn't love her back; Jade was a great actress so she just glared at Beck madly and got off stage too.

"Ok that was good and awkward…." Sikowitz exclaimed lowly "let's keep in the class" he kept giving his class and after it they all went home, Jade cried all the way back home in her car she didn't even know how she made it there because the tears wouldn't let her see.

"Jadelyn, we need to talk" Mr. West exclaimed, Jade had already wiped all the tears away by that moment.

"What do you want?" Jade simply asked, she only wanted to lock herself in her room and make the pain go away.

"Listen, I'm gonna go in a business trip for two months and I can't leave you here alone so you have to stay with your mother" he informed and Jade's eyes wide open.

"What? No, I can stay here" Jade exclaimed

"No, Jade I don't trust you my house" her dad commented and Jade rolled her eyes "I already told your mom and she is happy to have you back"

"I don't wanna go back with my mom please dad" Jade literally begged him; she really didn't want to go back with her mom.

"I'm sorry, the decision is already made so you're gonna move with your mom tomorrow" he simply informed and walked away, Jade kicked the stairs and ran up them towards her room, she locked herself in it and threw her backpack away.

Jade didn't want to go back with her mom, she literally ran away when she was 14 because she was tired of everything, that house brought her too many awful memories; Jade loved her mom but living with her was horrible someone in that house had made her life a hell when she was a kid.

Nobody knew Jade had a diary but she actually did, it was something she had always been doing since she had memory, her diary was thick and long, it said everything Jade had been through since she was 8.

Jade took her diary from her backpack and started writing down what had happened to her today, she wrote about the incident with Beck and about the fact she was gonna go back to the hell she had gotten out 4 years ago.

Next day at school Tori and Cat were standing in front of Tori's locker when Jade walked up to them. "Hey, Cat I was wondering what did you wanna tell me yesterday? Sorry I was upset" Jade apologized, she wanted Cat to invite her over or something so she could stay out of her mother's home one more night

"Oh well, Cat was gonna ask you to come to our sleepover tonight" Tori said nicely

"Done, I'll be there" Jade smiled and walked away leaving Tori and Cat deeply confused.

After school when Jade arrived her father's home he was already waiting for her with a cab and her bags outside "Wow you really want me to leave" she exclaimed

"No, Jade but I'm leaving in a few minutes and I need to lock the door" he commented

"Will you take my car too or why is the cab here?" she asked

"The cab is for me, I can't take my car with me" he informed "bye Jade" he kissed her forehead coldly and got into the cab, Jade saw him getting away and sighed when he was gone; Jade got her bags in her car and drove to her mother's house while wishing she wasn't.

"Hello sweetheart, welcome back" Jade's mom was a tall, pale, slim woman, she kind of looked alike Jade but her eyes were deep brown and so was her hair.

"Hi" Jade simply said

"I'm so happy you're here in home, you belong to me, to this house I know you like living with your dad because he ignores you and you feel free but honey, the fact I care about you means I love you" her mom hugged her and Jade hugged her back but then…

"Jade, I'm so happy you're back" a man said coming downstairs, Jade stared at him emotionless and he hugged her but Jade broke the hug immediately "Your mom and I really missed you" he commented

"Oh well, I'm back but only for two months so don't get used to me being in this place" Jade commented looking at the house "it's changed a lot since the last time I was here"

"Yes but your room is exactly like when you left, I haven't changed anything" her mom said, Jade nodded and decided to go to her room so she could leave her bags there and go to Tori's house.

* * *

**Maybe you already know/suspect why Jade didn't want to come back with her mom, don't you? ;) a****nd i know, Beck is an idiot, sigh **

**This chapter wasn't very exciting but it'll get better (at least to me).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) Tell me your thoughts and opinions but be nice please!**

** ILY GUYS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there good people, i'm very happy because the story got follows, favorites and reviews in the first chapter! :D Please keep them coming!**

**This chapter will be more a "flashback" **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Jade walked into her old room and a bunch of memories hit her as soon as she saw it, everything was just like when she left. The room was white with some wood details, her bed was perfectly fine, the covers were dark brown with 2 white stripes and a lot of pillows on it, there was a picture of Jade as baby on the wall and another one of her graduating from elementary school; her couch, her paintings and her pictures were all there too.

Jade walked around the place with a smile on her face it was nice being there again but then when she stopped in front of her bed all the bad memories started running through her head, Jade stood in front of the mirror and looked into her own eyes, she got lost in her thoughts.

"_Hey there" he walked into the room, a sleepy girl woke up and started rubbing her eyes "You know, you're a very pretty girl I'm so happy I can call you my daughter since your father doesn't want to" _

_The little pale brunette girl on the bed smiled sadly "Thank you" she answered nicely as he walked towards the bed. "What time is it? I'm so sleepy" she yawed _

"_That doesn't matter" he answered_

"_Where is mommy?" she asked_

"_Mommy is asleep and we don't want to wake her, do we?" he asked and the little blue eyed girl shook her head "Do you like games?" _

"_Yes!" she answered happily_

"_What if we play game right now, would you like it?" he questioned smiling and she nodded excitedly. "It's called hide and seek, you probably know it"_

"_I do" she exclaimed_

"_Awesome, so I'm gonna count to 20 and you're gonna hide in this room, remember the only rule is to stay quiet" he commented and she nodded then he covered his eyes and started counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." The little girl started looking for a place to hide but she couldn't think of anything so she just got under the bed quietly "19 and 20… come out come out wherever you are" the man exclaimed while walking around the room, the little brunette couldn't help but giggle because he couldn't find her "Could you be hiding in the closet?" he opened the door but he had heard her cute laugh "No…. found you" his face showed up in front of the girl's and she started laughing as he dragged her out._

"_That was funny" she said giggling and the man smirked at her while stroking her cheek "Eric?" she was confused, the look in his eyes was scary "can you put me down please?" she said but he didn't answer, he walked towards her bed and put her down on it, then walked towards the door, the little girl thought he was leaving but he wasn't he just locked it and looked back at her._

"_What did you close the door?" she asked innocently_

"_Because of our next game" he simply said "You're becoming a woman, Jade a beautiful one" Jade was still confused, he sat down bedsides her and started stroking her face and then her shoulders, Jade was getting really nervous but she didn't want to be rude and tell him to get out "It'll be funny, I promise" he started touching her thin legs and pushing her down until she was completely lied._

"_I don't-"he cut her off and started unbuttoning her pajamas "Eric, I don't like this game" she exclaimed while he was undressing her "Please I just wanna sleep"_

"_Sh, sh, sh. it's ok sweetheart, it won't hurt" he said as he put himself on top of her little body._

"_Please don't, I can't breathe" she had some tears in her eyes but he just ignored her and a few seconds later pushed himself into her, Jade immediately started crying but he covered her mouth with his hand _

"_Remember the rule, mommy is sleeping" he whispered in her ear as he kept raping her, Jade was crying quietly, it hurt so much, a few minutes later when he was done he just got off her and put his clothes back on and so did Jade while crying._

"_You said it wouldn't hurt" little Jade exclaimed while wiping the tears away._

"_This is our secret ok? Nobody can know about it" he put himself on his knees so he could look at her face._

"_Why shouldn't I tell someone? Was it bad?" she asked innocently_

"_No, no it was just love, I love you and you love me, don't you? I'm your daddy" he commented and wiped one tear away from her face, she thought for a moment and nodded slowly "This is what people do to show they love each other" he explained_

_Jade just looked him into the eyes and nodded again "Good so remember, this is our little secret and you…." He said_

"_I'm not gonna tell anybody" she exclaimed still with some tears running down her face._

"_Good girl, now go to bed" he kissed her head and walked out of the room._

"Jade!" her mom shouted from downstairs causing Jade to jump scared, she was lost in her mind.

"What?" Jade asked, she had a couple of tears going down her cheeks.

"Honey, if you are gonna leave to the sleepover do it now because it's getting late" she exclaimed

"Oh sure, sure…" Jade tried to pretend she was over it, she had decided not to let those memories bother her; Jade left her bags on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Won't you say bye to your second dad?" Eric, her mom's husband exclaimed

Jade looked at him coldly "Bye" she simply said, kissed her mom's cheek and walked out of the house.

Jade arrived Tori's house where Cat and Tori were already waiting for her "Hey Jade" Tori exclaimed nicely

"Hi" she simply said

"We are gonna watch a movie" Cat informed

"Great" Jade exclaimed sarcastically, she couldn't stop replaying that first night on her head it was like having him on top of her, his breath on her face, him inside her again and again, it was so vivid.

"Jade!" Tori shouted for the third time

"What the hell do you want?" Jade shouted back

"Sorry, Cat asked you something and you ignored her and me" Tori apologized

"What movie should we watch?" Cat asked nicely

"I don't know, whatever" Jade said annoyed

"Cinderella" Cat exclaimed happily and Tori looked at Jade but she ignored her, they watched the movie, well Cat and Tori watched it Jade was only physically there because her mind was in another planet. When the movie was over they sat down and ate pizza while talking.

"So Jade, what are you gonna do for your birthday?" Tori asked since Jade's birthday was coming.

"Probably nothing, you know I don't like parties" Jade answered and bit her slice of pizza.

"But you're turning 18, you gotta do something" Tori insisted

"I won't ok and even if I do so what? It's not like I'm gonna invite you" Jade said and Tori looked down which made her smile "Maybe" Tori rolled her eyes and smiled at her bitter friend.

They ate their pizza and after of talking for about two hours they went to sleep, Jade was just glad she didn't have to spend that night at her house.

* * *

**So did you like it? i know it was sad but i warned you...**

**I hope you liked it :) **

**Tell me your ideas, thoughts or whatever you want in the review but please be nice! :) REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there people, i hope you're liking the story so far! **

**Please enjoy and review! **

* * *

Next day Jade drove the girls to school and they walked into Sikowitz's classroom together, the guys were already there so they walked up to them "Hey"

"Hey" the girls answered nicely, Jade only drank a little of her coffee.

"So Jade, are you gonna invite us to your party tomorrow?" André asked excitedly

"No because there will be no party" Jade informed

"But you're turning 18 tomorrow, it's like a big thing" Robbie exclaimed

"That's what I told her" Tori said

"It's like any other birthday, I don't wanna celebrate it the end" Jade commented annoyed

"But do you remember your last birthday? You were so happy" Cat exclaimed but Jade didn't answer "You have to remember, Beck brought you coffee cake and after we went to the beach and you were smiling all the time, it was so cute" Jade did remember her birthday, it had been the best birthday of her life but back then Beck was still her boyfriend, he still loved her, her life was still good. "Beck, will you buy Jade another cake like last year's?" Cat asked innocently.

"No Cat, he won't" Jade answered

"Why not?" Cat asked confused

"Things change" Beck exclaimed

"No, people change, people lie" Jade commented and walked out of the room only because she couldn't handle the tears anymore, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door making sure no one was inside.

Jade sat down on the floor with her back against the wall and started crying while looking at a picture of her and Beck in her last birthday, in the picture Beck was kissing Jade's cheek while hugging her and she was smiling, she had been truly happy that day but now things were different Beck wouldn't hug her or kiss her or bring her cake ever again, he didn't love her anymore maybe he never did.

"I love you" Jade exclaimed "You are the most important person in my life" she said while opening her backpack "I couldn't live without you" she grabbed a scissors from it "You make me so happy" she stared at her scissors "ALL WERE LIES" She exclaimed louder while crying.

Jade took off her jacket and looked at the picture once more before pressing the scissors against her pale skin, a red line started running down her arm as Jade gasped in pain and pleasure, she stared at her arm and smiled sadly, she had promised herself she wouldn't cut ever again but she could never help it, when the pain stays you have to make it go away, that's what she always said to herself so she wouldn't feel blame.

After 5 minutes of staring at her bloody arm, she cleaned it up, put her scissors back in her backpack and her jacket on again after she walked out of the bathroom like if nothing had happened.

"Jade, where have you been?" Sikowitz asked when Jade walked into the classroom again.

"None of your business" Jade answered annoyed

"It's my business because this is my class" Sikowitz exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes "So Jade?"

"I was busy ok I don't wanna talk about it" Jade answered and Sikowitz nodded and kept giving his class, after school was over Jade went back home, luckily nobody was there so she just locked herself in her room and started writing a play to get her mind off everything.

A few hours later her mom arrived and called her from downstairs so Jade went down to see her "Hey, honey" Jade's mom kissed her cheek sweetly

"Hi" Jade simply answered

"Hello, sweetheart" Eric kissed her cheek and Jade closed her eyes disgusted.

"Tomorrow's your birthday" her mom said

"I know" Jade answered "so?"

"So? Jade, you're turning 18 tomorrow, we gotta do something even a little party with your friends" her mom answered

"Mom, it's ok I don't like parties and I don't have friends" Jade informed and her mom laughed

"Of course you do, there's Cat for example and what about Beck?" Jade's mom smirked and Jade looked down.

"Who's Beck?" Eric questioned curiously

"Jade's boyfriend, a great guy" Jade's mom answered

"We broke up, he is not my boyfriend anymore" Jade informed coldly.

"Oh…" her mom got all awkward "But I'm sure he would like to come over anyways"

"I don't care" Jade said

"So tell them all to come over tomorrow, I'll buy pizza and stuff so you can have fun" she said happily and Jade nodded, she didn't want to discuss with her mom.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are" he said and little Jade hid in her closet scared "I know you're here, honey and I'll find you" he exclaimed, Jade put a coat on her head and stayed quiet but then he opened the door "There you are" he smirked and Jade stared at him terrified while shaking her head._

"_Come out" he grabbed her small hand and walked with her towards the bed._

"_Please, I don't wanna play anymore" the little scared girl informed with tears in her eyes _

"_But we've been having too much fun these months" he said while unbuttoning her pajamas _

"_I don't like it, it hurts please stop I don't wanna show you my love anymore" Jade said nervously and he looked her angrily._

"_I'm your dad and you have to do what I say" he exclaimed seriously_

"_You're not my dad and I don't like this, I will tell mommy" the blue eyed girl exclaimed and the man grabbed her small jaw with his hand and pressed it hard "Oww" she gasped in pain._

"_You won't tell anybody about this, Jade West because if you do mommy might have an accident" he threatened "you don't want mommy to die, do you?" he asked and she shook her head"Good so you will just keep your mouth shut, remember this is our little secret" he got his hands off her face and kissed her forehead sweetly before setting her on the bed and raping her once again while Jade cried in silence._

Jade woke up and looked around but nobody was there, it had been just a nightmare or well, a memory because it actually happened, that night she had realized what Eric had been doing for the past 5 months was wrong but he threatened her so she couldn't tell anybody; Jade took a deep breath and went back to sleep, tomorrow would be her birthday and it would be a tough day for her.

* * *

**I know poor Jade, she's been through so much pain :( but i really enjoy writing this kind of stuff so yeah i don't mind lol**

**I have to warn you, you're gonna hate Beck for a few chapters! **

**I hope you liked this third chapter (it'll get better ;) , please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys, i am kind of disappointed because i haven't gotten many reviews :( but the ones i got made me smile so yeah that made up for it a little bit.**

**If you're a guest (which means you don't have an account) i get your reviews two days later, it sucks i know but i still love reading them! **

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy... **

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Jadey, happy birthday to you" Jade woke up to her mother singing that in front of her bed and holding a cake "Jade, you're officially an adult come give mommy a hug"

"Mom.." Jade felt kind of awkward but cute at same time, her mom was always sweet to her even though Jade wasn't that great of a daughter "Thank you" she smiled

"Now hurry up and get dressed you still have to go to school" her mom exclaimed and walked out of the room. Jade dressed up, had breakfast and left to school and as soon as she stepped into Hollywood Arts Cat hugged her.

"Happy birthday, yay!" Cat exclaimed and turned Jade around while hugging her, Jade smiled but broke the hug almost immediately.

"Thanks, Cat" Jade said nicely

"Hey there birthday girl" André punched Jade's arm friendly

"Hi"

"You're an adult now" Robbie exclaimed excitedly "how does it feel like?" he asked

"Normal, I guess I don't feel different or special" Jade answered honestly

"You are special" Tori exclaimed sweetly and smiled at Jade.

"Happy birthday" Beck said coldly

"Thanks" Jade responded coldly as well.

"So do you guys want to come over today? My mom wants me to have a small party so yeah come if you want or not I don't care" Jade said

"We'll be there" André confirmed and she nodded, Beck was colder and colder with Jade every time he saw her, it was almost like he was starting to hate her but he wasn't, he was trying to get over her and seeing her every day made it way too hard for him so he had to pretend he didn't care maybe in that way he could actually forget her.

Later at Jade's house the gang was in the living room with Jade when her mom and Eric arrived "Hi kids" she said nicely

"Hi" they all answered

"I hope you're having good time" Jade's mom said

"We are" Tori answered smiling.

"Well, I am gonna go out a few minutes but if you need anything just tell Eric" Jade's mom informed and they nodded after she walked out of the house.

"Jade, your mom is the sweetest…. I wonder why you are like—"Tori decided to stop talking when she saw Jade glaring at her "I mean you two are so different"

"Yes" Jade said "I want more soda, be right back" she informed and walked out of the living room.

"Hey, can you-?" Beck was gonna ask her to bring him soda too but she was gone by that moment.

Jade was serving the soda when Eric came behind her and put his hands around her waist "Hello…" he exclaimed in her ear and Jade started breathing nervously, she always felt helpless when he was around her.

"I need to go back with my friends…" she tried to walk away from him but he stepped in her way, Jade walked backwards until she got to the table then he put his arms in each side so she couldn't get away from him. "Please move" she exclaimed nervously, Jade was trying to be strong but having him close made her feel so weak.

"You're 18 years old now, I still remember the day I made you a woman…" he whispered, Jade wasn't looking at his face but she could feel he was smirking "You were so cute, you still are"

"Please, my friends are waiting for me…" Jade tried to move his arm but he put it back and got even closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face and his legs against hers just like those nights when he came to "play" with her.

"Jade, sweet Jade you don't know how much I've missed you since you left" he started touching her leg, Jade just couldn't move; she was too scared of him.

Beck stood up and started walking "Beck where are you going?" Tori asked

"I'm gonna get more soda" he informed and walked out of the room but when he was about to walk into the kitchen he stopped because of what he saw; it was a dusturbing scene, he could see Eric's back and Jade obviously in front of him, he was moving his hand from Jade's hip until her chest and Jade wasn't moving, she was just standing there with her hands on the table that was behind her.

"We should play those games you love again, remember how much fun we had the last time? we just have to wait until mommy falls asleep" He exclaimed while touching her all over; Beck couldn't believe what he was watching he felt sick imaging the games Jade and her stepdad played, he just walked back to the living room madly. "I still remember how much you cried and gasped, it was magical" Jade had tears all over her face by that point.

"Move" she said seriously trying to sound strong, Eric gave her a small kiss on the lips and moved out of her way with a smirk on his face sticking his tongue out; Jade cleaned her mouth and wiped the tears away then went back with her friends.

"Did you make that soda?" André asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"No"

"So where were we?" Robbie asked, Beck was just staring at Jade with rage in his eyes but Jade wasn't realizing.

"We were talking about how sweet Jade's mom is" Tori answered.

"I gotta go…" Beck simply informed and got up.

"I can walk you to the door" Jade offered and got up as well.

"No thanks I know the way" Beck exclaimed coldly, walked out of the living room and left.

Jade's mom arrived about half an hour later and the gang left too, it was already very late and they had school next day; Jade decided to take sleeping pills so she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night again.

Next day Jade was taking some books from her locker when Beck walked up to her but he didn't say a word he was just staring at her coldly "Hi?" Jade asked

"Hi" he answered and kept staring at her full of rage, Jade slammed her locker and stared back at him "What do you want?" she finally asked

"Who are you?" Beck asked and Jade's expression changed to confusion.

"What?"

"Who are you, Jade West? What kind of twisted sick person are you?" Beck questioned getting angrier; he couldn't take the image he saw out of his mind.

"I don't understand-"Beck cut Jade off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I just wanna know why" he exclaimed

"I really don't know what you're talking about" Jade said honestly and Beck punched her locker madly.

"Don't lie. You are the most disgusting person on this planet, I just can't believe you were capable of doing such a thing" Jade had tears in her eyes by that moment "You are a- you know what? I don't even want to waste my time insulting you, you're not worth it" Beck exclaimed

"I, I don't know…" Jade said but her voice broke.

"You don't know? Well, let me refresh your memory maybe you'll remember" Beck exclaimed "Eric? You and him….." he couldn't keep talking "What kind of sick whore are you? How could you do that to your own mother? Gosh Jade I can't believe I dated you, so happy it's over, I don't even know why I'm here talking to you, you know what? Just leave me alone, I don't want to know anything about you ever again"

* * *

**I know Beck is such a jerk ugh but it's just for now so don't hate me!**

**I hope you liked it, please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooo i'm happy you're liking the story so far! :)**

**Please review more, i really and i mean REALLY love reading your reviews, they make my days :) **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Beck walked away leaving a broken hearted Jade behind, she was just staring at him as the tears ran down her face; Beck was broken hearted as well but the rage wouldn't let him think, he could only picture Jade in bed with her mother's husband and it made him want to puke.

"Hey where are you going?" Tori asked Beck when she saw him walking down the hallway madly but he ignored her then she looked over Jade's locker and saw her standing there like a zombie with tears in her eyes "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Nothing, nothing's wrong" Jade answered and wiped the tears away from her face.

"But Jade you're crying…" Tori said but Jade cut her off.

"No I'm not, now leave me alone, Vega" Jade shouted and walked away from Tori who was just standing there confused.

Jade walked into the janitor's closet and locked herself in it, then sat on the ground and grabbed her diary from her backpack.

"What kind of twisted sick person are you?" Jade wrote on her diary while crying quietly "I don't know…." She muttered to herself " You are the most disgusting person on this planet" she wrote "I know…" Jade couldn't stop crying while writing those things "You are a- you know what? I don't even want to waste my time insulting you, you're not worth it" she took a deep breath and kept writing "What kind of sick whore are you? How could you do that to your own mother? Gosh Jade I can't believe I dated you, so happy it's over, I don't even know why I'm here talking to you, you know what? Just leave me alone, I don't want to know anything about you ever again" Jade threw her diary away and started crying hard, she couldn't stop replaying those words in her head, Beck, the person she loved the most in the world hated her.

"Beck…" she exclaimed "Beck" she grabbed her scissors from her backpack and stared at them "You are not worth it, Jade" she exclaimed with the tears running down her face and put them on her arm "I can't believe I dated you, SO HAPPY IT'S OVER" Jade exclaimed and gasped as the blade pressed against her skin, she saw the red line running down her pale arm until her hand and did another cut, another red line followed the previous one and Jade took a deep breath while smiling, it felt so good.

She was done crying but she didn't want to face anyone, she just wanted to be alone; Jade cleaned her arm and put her scissors back in her backpack the realized there was some blood on the ground "Shit" she exclaimed upset and tried to clean it but couldn't, she only made it worse "Whatever…" she gave up, it's not like someone would realize anyway, after she got and walked out of the janitor's closet like if nothing had happened.

"Where's Jade? She's been getting late to class and today she didn't even bother to come" Sikowitz commented after the class was over and only the gang was in the classroom.

"I don't know…" Robbie said honestly.

"Well, I saw her earlier…" Tori commented "and she was…. Crying, I'm 99% sure" she informed

"Crying? Are you sure?" André asked not believing, Jade crying wasn't something very common.

"Yeah she said she wasn't crying when she realized I was there but I clearly remember, she was standing in front of her locker staring at….." Tori looked at Beck who was just listening still angry "She was looking at you, yeah" Tori exclaimed in realization.

"Oh" Beck simply said not caring.

"Beck, do you have anything to do with Jade crying?" Sikowitz asked seriously and Beck looked down madly.

"Why did you make Jade cry?" Cat questioned confused and Beck took a deep breath.

"I just told her the truth" Beck exclaimed "I don't know why she was crying, it was only the truth"

"What did you tell her?" André asked him curiously

"Ask her" Beck simply said and walked out of the classroom upset.

"I wanna see Jadey" Cat exclaimed and walked out of the classroom with Tori behind her while Robbie and André went after Beck.

"Beck, Beck wait…" André exclaimed while following Beck through the parking lot as long with Robbie.

"Slow down, you're so fast" Robbie said while following André until they finally got to Beck's car.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" André asked Beck and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanna go home" Beck answered annoyed

"No, you're hiding something why did you make Jade cry? That's not you" André commented

"You don't understand" Beck exclaimed

"Well, then help us to understand" Robbie said and Beck took a deep breath.

"Jade's a- you know what? I don't wanna talk about it now" Beck informed and tried to open his car door but André stopped him "Move"

"Not until you explain yourself" André answered

"You wanna know? Ok what bothers me is the fact I dated a whore for about 3 years" Beck screamed and kicked his car.

"Whoa whoa stop right there, you can't just call Jade a whore" André defended Jade "a real man doesn't insult a woman"

"That's the only way I can call a person like her" Beck answered madly

"She has a name" Robbie said madly, he respected women so much.

"I'm sorry ok I just don't know how to call a person that gets involved with their mother's husband" Beck shouted and grabbed his hair in frustration.

"WHAT?" André and Robbie exclaimed at the same time

"Where is Jade?" Cat asked Tori

"I don't know, Cat" she answered

"We've gone into every classroom in Hollywood arts and she is not here" Cat commented

"There's only one place left" Tori exclaimed and they both walked towards the janitor's closet then knocked the door "Hello?" but nobody answered so they just walked inside.

"She is not here" Cat informed disappointedly

"I know she must have gone home already" Tori exclaimed and then randomly looked down "What is this?" Tori stepped back a little scared, there was blood on the floor and it looked like someone had been rubbing it.

"Is it blood?" Cat asked nervously and Tori stared it closely.

"I think it is…." Tori answered worriedly "But whose blood?"

"Hey what is this?" Cat grabbed a small but thick book from a corner of the tiny room.

"Give it to me" Cat handed Tori the book she opened it in the first page.

"Jade West's diary, don't read unless you're me"

* * *

**Yep, Jade forgot her diary! ;)**

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**and by the way, i wanna write a jori story but i can't think of a good plot so if you want me to write a jori story with a specific plot, tell me your ideas... remember i'm "good"/i like writting drama so...**


	6. Jade's diary

**WOOOO Hooo I'm so happy you're liking the story, the last chapter got like 11 reviews :O please make it happen again.**

**This chapter will be longer because it's Jade's diary! ;)**

* * *

"It's Jade's diary, i didn't know she had done" Tori informed surprised.

"I didn't know either…." Cat exclaimed "Let me see it" she tried to grab the diary from Tori's hand but she put it away.

"No, Cat you can't read it unless you're Jade, see?" Tori showed Cat the note on the first page.

"But, but phooey…" Cat exclaimed disappointedly.

"Yes, Cat we have to give it back to her" Tori exclaimed and they both walked out of the janitor's closet.

"But she is not here…" Cat commented "how can we give it to her?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow and as for now I'll take it with me because I don't trust you" Tori informed and Cat took a deep breath.

"Yeah I don't trust me either"

"What the heck are you talking about?" André asked surprised

"Are you saying Jade and her stepdad have a thing?" Robbie asked confused

"Yes" Beck answered madly "See? Can you understand my madness now?" he asked and Robbie and André looked each other.

"I don't think that's true" André commented honestly "come on Beck that man is like her father's age"

"Who told you that?" Robbie asked

"Nobody told me, I saw them…. I saw him with Jade in the kitchen yesterday" Beck said angrily "he was touching her all over and she wasn't doing anything to stop him"

"Are you sure?" André asked "Maybe you got confused"

"No, I'm not confused I clearly remember his words, he said 'we should play those games you love again, remember how much fun we had the last time? We just have to wait until mommy falls asleep' how can I be confused?" Beck questioned "Jade is having sex with her mother's husband behind her back, she is disgusting" André and Robbie looked each other not sure what to believe but if what Beck was saying was truth then Jade was actually a bad person.

Tori was sitting in her living room staring at the small book which was on the table, she couldn't take her eyes away from it, she wanted to read it so badly but she knew it was wrong; Tori put her hand on the book and immediately put it away "No, Tori this is wrong…. It's Jade's personal diary" she said to herself.

"But Jade will never know it…." Tori muttered "Tori what are you doing?" she exclaimed while holding the thick book in her hands "Ok I'm just gonna read a couple of pages and close it" she informed to herself firmly and opened it on the second page.

**"Today was my first day in my new school and I absolutely loved it, everyone was so nice to me I even made friends, I invited them to come over tomorrow and they said yes… guess who is a big girl now?**" Tori couldn't help but smile while reading that, Jade must have been a lot younger when she wrote that, things were different now.

"**Mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot lately, I don't like it when they fight, it scares me…. the other day daddy told me something about divorce, he said that maybe we would stop being a family but he wouldn't stop taking care of me**" Tori had already been reading the diary for half an hour.

"**Daddy left today, I'm so sad even though he said we would see each other every weekend I know It won't be the same…**." Tori forgot what she had promised, she wanted to read the whole diary now **"Mommy came home with Eric again, he is nice and sweet to me but I don't like the fact my mom is dating another man what if they have another kid and she forgets about me?**" Tori took a deep breath and kept reading.

"**Eric moved here today, he is already unpacking his stuff in mommy's room and I'm sad because I haven't seen daddy in almost a month, I think he is mad at me because I'm nice to Eric**" Tori stopped reading and went for a glass of water then opened the diary on the next page "**I'm turning 9 tomorrow woo hoo I'm so excited because mommy planned me a party and all my friends will come and it'll be so much fun, I can't wait for tomorrow!**" Tori smiled and changed the page.

**"My birthday was awesome, I loved everything and my friends had fun too, I'm also happy because I'm becoming a woman, that's what Eric said when he came visit me last night**" Tori sat down surprised "**We played hide and seek and it was very funny but I didn't like the next game, Eric took off my pajamas and said it would be fun but it hurt so much, I wanted to cry so badly but he said I had to be quiet because mommy could wake up"** Tori covered her mouth with her hand in shock "**He told me that's what people do to show their love but I didn't like it, I hope he doesn't want me to show him my love ever again**" Tori had tears in her eyes by that moment, She couldn't believe Jade had been raped or at least that's what it seemed.

**"Eric came to play with me last night again, he's been coming to see me every night since last week, I don't like this it hurts so much, I always close my eyes imagining I'm in another place and not under him, I wish he would stop doing it**" Tori was reading still in shock but she couldn't put the diary down **"Eric's been coming to show me his love for 5 months now and I'm tired, I can't handle it anymore but I'm scared, he said if I told anyone about our game mommy would have an accident, I don't want mommy to die**" Tori took a deep breath and wiped the tears she had on her face, the next pages were all Jade confessing the details of every awful night she lived for the past years.

**"I'm turning 13 tomorrow and I know Eric will come to give me my 'present' when my mom falls asleep, I wanna tell her but I'm still afraid Eric will hurt her because of me**" Tori felt so bad for Jade, her life had been a nightmare **"Today I did something I'm not proud of but it made me feel better, I know it's wrong but that's the only way to make the pain go away**" Tori didn't know what Jade meant until she read the next page, it was kind of confusing but she understood the message "**Press, see and enjoy… the red lines paint their way down wiping all the tears away, it's an unique and wonderful feeling**" Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she wanted to stop but at same time she wanted to know more about Jade, that mean bitter girl she thought she knew but now realized she didn't.

Tori had been reading the diary for about 4 hours now "**Eric hit me last night, he said I told mom because she told him something about me, I swear I didn't say anything but he hit me anyway and played with me again… I can't handle this anymore, not even the cuts make the pain go away now"** Tori just wanted to run to Jade's house and hug her "**Why is my life even worth it? I've had sex with my mother's husband for the past 5 years, it's sick! yesterday after Eric left I couldn't stop cutting but the pain wouldn't leave me alone I don't know what else to do**"

"**I'm so happy because father came back from his trip yesterday; I talked to him and asked him if I could move with him and he said yes, I'm finally moving away from this hell**" Tori smiled because she could picture Jade smiling while writing that **"today I told my dad I want to be an actress and he got really mad at me but luckily he didn't kick me out so I don't have to go back to Eric, I'd rather get yelled at every day for the rest of my life than spend one more night with Eric**" Tori felt happy because Jade was out of that hell but the next pages she read brought her down again.

**"Today Beck asked me to be his girlfriend for the third time, he is so cute but I won't say yes until tomorrow**" the first pages after Jade got in Hollywood Arts were all literally Jade talking about Beck and about how much she loved him **"I still can't believe Beck is dating me, he is the hottest guy in the school why would he date a girl like me? I'm scared that someday he'll realize he can have any girl he wants I'll be out of his life, I don't know what I'd do without him**" Tori knew Jade was insecure but not this much.

**"Today a new girl was flirting with Beck ugh she tried to apologize but I didn't believe her I'm sure she liked him and she was pretty, that's the worst par**t" Tori was almost sure Jade was talking about her **"I'm so fucking mad, that bitch kissed Beck on stage I know she did it to make me mad but I just can't with all this rage, I know Beck and he liked kissing her of course he did she is obviously prettier than me**" Tori felt kind of bad after reading that.

**"I broke up with Beck today and I already feel bad god I'm so stupid**" Tori sighed "**I asked that girl Tori to help me and she did, I kind of like her now but she still annoys me anyway Beck and I are back together and I couldn't feel happier**" Tori smiled at that and kept reading the next pages were Jade talking about school plays and stuff like that, she didn't write anything about cutting which made Tori feel a little better.

"**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, IT'S OVER**" Tori remembered that day "**He didn't open the door, he doesn't love me but It's not his fault, who could love me? I'm a bitch to everyone, I don't deserve a guy like him but it still hurts I just…. I need to get home, I need to make the pain go away**" Tori knew what she meant by make the pain go away.

**"Press, see and enjoy..1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, those numbers on my skin will forever remind me how stupid and pathetic I am**" Tori felt the tear running down her face while reading.

"**I can't do that to a friend…. Those were Tori's words, the same words I used to give her back the spot in the platinum music awards, I finally did something right because I've been always a bitch to her but the fact he wanted to kiss her, the fact he is over me, the fact he thinks I'm a bitch, that is what hurts the most and it makes me want to die**" Tori got surprised, how could Jade know?

**"Beck finally said something but not what I wanted him to say, he said he was tired of me, tired… I wanted to cry so badly but Jade West doesn't cry, Jade West is strong**" Tori could picture Jade crying while writing that "**My dad is making me go back to my mom's house, I don't wanna be there not again"**

It was night time and Tori was still reading Jade's diary, she just couldn't stop **"Today was my 18th birthday, my friends came and my mom left but Eric stayed and he made sure to remind me that today nine years ago I stopped being a kid, I could feel his breath on my face and his body against mine, his disgusting hands all over my body but I couldn't stop him, I felt so weak, I wanted to scream for help so my friends would come save me but I couldn't, It was almost like being raped again and again all at once, i feel so dirty**" Tori covered up her mouth with her hand, that had been yesterday.

"**What kind of twisted sick person are you? You are the most disgusting person on this planet, You are a- you know what? I don't even want to waste my time insulting you, you're not worth it… What kind of sick whore are you? How could you do that to your own mother? Gosh Jade I can't believe I dated you, so happy it's over, I don't even know why I'm here talking to you, you know what? Just leave me alone, I don't want to know anything about you ever again**" Tori was confused first but then she realized Jade had written what Beck told her and she felt so much rage, she only wanted to slap Beck in the face for hurting Jade in that way, everything made sense now, the blood, Jade being absent, she was probably hurting herself while they were laughing in class.

* * *

**Sigh, i know it was sad! :'( Poor Jade but now Tori knows...**

**Please review guys, love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i'm very happy you're liking the story! :)**

**But you all need to breath and be patient, you want me to make Tori show Beck and the gang Jade's diary but if i do that the story would be literally over and i still want to make some things happen ;) You'll get what you want but not on this chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Jade walked into her room and locked the door; all she wanted was to be alone while Beck's words kept running through her mind.

"Jade, sweetheart Eric and I are going to the supermarket do you want something?" Her mom asked from downstairs.

"No, mom" Jade shouted and heard the car getting away; she took a deep breath and looked herself in the mirror, she could only see Beck yelling at her, Eric touching her, herself cutting, all those memories were playing in front of her eyes.

Jade stood there for about 5 minutes and decided she wanted to make the pain go away, she sighed and opened her backpack, then grabbed her scissors and realized her diary wasn't there. "Where is it? Diary where the fuck are you?" she exclaimed while throwing all the stuff out of her backpack desperately but the diary wasn't there.

"Where did I leave it? Where did I leave it?" she asked herself while walking around her room nervously then she remembered "The janitor's closet" she slapped her forehead "Gosh Jade you're so stupid" Jade was terrified she really hoped no one would find that diary.

Next day Jade stepped into the school without even look around she walked straightly towards the janitor's closet and got into it, she tried to find her diary but there was nothing, Jade felt a deep fear getting through all her body, what if someone read it? They could destroy her life.

Suddenly Tori walked into the janitor's closet and saw Jade holding her head in frustration, she felt so bad, all Tori wanted was to hug Jade and tell her everything would be ok that she was there for her but she couldn't do it without Jade finding out that she read her diary "Are you looking for this?" Tori smiled sadly and Jade looked at her.

"Yes….. " Jade grabbed the small book from Tori's hand and put it back in her backpack then looked back at her awkwardly "Did you…."

"Um no, of course not" Tori answered naturally trying to sound convincing.

"Tori..." Jade warned not believing her lie.

"I swear, Jade i didn't even open it" Tori lied again, Jade stared at her for a few seconds trying to make her nervous but Tori was acting normal so Jade sighed in relaxation and finally nodded.

"Good, thanks" Jade simply said and walked out of the tiny room with Tori behind her.

She skipped Sikowitz's class because there was gonna be Beck and she didn't want to face him; Tori walked into the classroom to find her friends talking in the middle of the room "Hi" she said nicely.

"Hey" they all answered

"Did you see Jadey?" Cat asked and Tori nodded "Oh good" Beck rolled his eyes at the mention of his ex girlfriend's name, Tori saw him and couldn't help but get upset.

"What's your problem with Jade?" Tori asked

"I don't have any problem with that person" Beck simply answered and walked away from them towards his chair.

"Long story…." André exclaimed when Tori looked at him confused "anyway can we come over today?" he asked

"Yes sure" Tori responded nicely

"Done, we'll be there" Tori sat down bedsides Cat, she knew Jade wouldn't come to class again because of Beck, she knew Jade still loved him and he seemed to hater her which made Tori really angry, Jade didn't deserve his hate, she didn't deserve anybody's hate.

After school the gang went to Tori's house, all except Jade "Why didn't we ask Jade to come?" Cat asked innocently and Beck looked down annoyed, he really seemed to hate her.

"I don't think she would have come, Cat" André exclaimed

"Why not?" Cat asked confused

"Because…." Robbie didn't know how to answer her.

"Because if mommy went to the supermarket she must be pretty busy right now" Beck exclaimed fake smiling.

"Ok Beck what the heck is going on with you? Why are you being such a jerk?" Tori shouted madly, she wanted to scream at him all the things she read in Jade's diary but she felt so blame, she couldn't just do that and pretend nothing happened.

"Tori, you don't understand…. Beck is not the bad guy of this story" André commented.

"Then who's the bad one? Jade?" Tori asked madly and the guys looked each other "I can't believe it, you know what? I don't want to spend time with you right now please just leave me and Cat alone" Tori ordered, she wasn't gonna stay there listening to them talking shit about the only victim of the story.

"Whatever" Beck said and slammed the door when he walked out as long with André and Robbie, Tori threw a pillow to it madly and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked nervously

"Nothing, Cat nothing except everything"

Jade had been writing music the whole evening, she loved doing that and it kept her mind off everything but there was certain point where all the memories would hit her again, she knew it so she decided to take sleeping pills again, she didn't even have dinner she just changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

Next day Jade woke up and took a shower, she forgot her clothes in her room so she walked out of the bathroom only with a towel around her body but she regretted a few seconds after, Eric was standing next to the door waiting for her.

"Hi" he exclaimed with a perverted smirk on his awful face while checking Jade from top to bottom, she ignored him and tried to keep walking towards her room but he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall "Jade, Jade, sweet Jade…." he exclaimed on her ear while touching her leg "We have some unfinished business…." He tried to kiss her neck and take her towel off but then heard the door opening.

"Hi I'm back…" Jade's mom shouted from downstairs and Eric rolled his eyes in frustration while walking away from Jade who was petrified.

"Ok honey" Eric shouted nicely "This isn't over, sweetheart" he informed Jade before going downstairs, Jade stayed in shock for a few seconds and then ran into her room; she started crying while dressing up. She felt so dirty, so blame, he had touched her again and she didn't stop him it was like he could control her by only saying a word.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Please review, the last two chapters got a lot of reviews and it was very cool, make it happen again :) It's so inspiring.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! **

**Ok guys some of you still don't understand my point and want me to make Tori show them the diary, please BE PATIENT i still want some things to happen before but I love seeing how you're really into the story, though. :)**

**So read and review! **

* * *

Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom, she had already skipped too many classes and she didn't want to fail acting, that would be stupid since she is an amazing actress. She was still upset because of the incident she had with Eric but she wouldn't show it, it was something only Jade could know.

"Hi" Tori said nicely and sat down next to Jade who only sighed "do you wanna come over today?" Jade didn't even think about it, she only wanted to stay out of home.

"Yes" she quickly answered "But only because I don't have anything better to do and because you seem desperate" she tried to keep her cold personality but Tori wasn't annoyed, she actually only wanted to hug Jade but that was literally impossible.

"Awesome" Tori answered "I'm gonna tell the rest of the gang…" Tori informed and walked towards her other friends, Cat, André, Robbie and Beck who had just arrived.

"Hey Tori" André said

"Hi, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday… I think we all went a little too far but we are still friends, would you like to come over today?" Tori offered nicely, she wanted to have a normal evening with all of her friends.

"I'm down" André answered smiling.

"Yeah me too" Robbie said and Cat only nodded smiling.

"I guess I'll be there too" Beck simply informed after they all sat down because Sikowitz arrived.

"Hello kiddies" he exclaimed while drinking his coconut

"Hey" the whole classroom answered

"Jade, I see you finally decided to come to class…." Sikowitz exclaimed when he saw Jade.

"Yeah, whatever" Jade answered

"And I see you're still the sweetest kid in this room" Sikowitz commented and Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So….." Sikowitz started giving his class but was cut off by the door opening.

"Good morning" A man said while walking into the room, Jade immediately got nervous when she heard his voice, it was Eric.

"Good morning, what can I help you with?" Sikowitz asked

"I need Jade to come with me" he informed and Jade's heart started beating fast, she couldn't hide that she was nervous and Tori and Beck noticed it, Tori knew the real reason but Beck didn't, he was just getting angrier.

"Um Jade…" Sikowitz exclaimed

"I can't… "Jade informed trying to sound normal but you could see she was afraid.

"But sweetheart, we need to go to your mom's office, she told me to come pick you up" Eric said and put his hand on Jade's shoulder, she closed her eyes as soon as he touched her; Tori was looking at Jade and her heart broke again, Jade looked so scared how could Beck believe she had a thing with that man?

"I will go see her later…" Jade informed and tried to move but he wouldn't take his hand off her shoulders, Beck was just staring at them and imagining them in bed together, that picture made him sick and mad.

"Jade, mommy wants to see you now…..remember the rules" he exclaimed in a warning but nice tone and kissed her head, for a second all Jade could see was Eric on top of her raping her, a tear came out from her eye as she sighed and got up.

"Jade…" Tori muttered, she saw Jade's terrified face but it seemed nobody else did, that apparently nice man was a monster.

"Have a nice day" Sikowitz exclaimed when Jade got up.

"Thank you" Eric answered nicely and put his arm around Jade's waist, she only kept walking without look at Tori or Beck or any of the people in the classroom; Beck saw Eric holding Jade's waist and sighed madly, he only wanted to punch that man and….well, He couldn't punch Jade but he definitely hated her.

Jade got in the car and after Eric did "Good, we are finally out" he informed as he turned on the car and started driving out of Hollywood Arts.

"Why does my mom want to see me?" Jade asked nervously.

"She doesn't" he smirked and Jade's heart started beating even faster.

"I wanna get out of the car" Jade informed and Eric laughed

"Why? It'll be fun" he said while stroking her leg.

"Stop the car" Jade ordered but he didn't, he just kept driving and touching her but Jade couldn't stop him. "Please.." she exclaimed while the tears were running down her face.

"Relax honey" he smiled and parked the car in front of a motel "Let's go…" he ordered while biting his lip and touching Jade's waist and chest, he even broke one of the buttons of her shirt; Jade was petrified but she really didn't want to walk into that motel, as soon as Eric stopped touching her and got out of the car Jade opened the door and ran away as fast as she could, she knew if he touched her once more she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Jade!" Eric screamed but Jade kept running for blocks until she realized he wasn't following her.

Jade sat down on the walk side and started crying while rubbing her arms disgusted trying to take his smell off her, she could feel his hands all over her body and it made her want to puke "Miss, are you ok?" a lady asked when she saw Jade crying.

"Yeah" Jade answered while wiping the tears away "I just had a bad moment" Jade informed and smiled nicely at the lady who smiled sadly at her and nodded before walking away.

Jade walked around for hours just thinking and then went back to Hollywood Arts but the classes were over so she just got in her car and drove to Tori's house, she didn't want to go home because Eric was there.

"So movie or carts?" Tori asked

"Carts" Robbie, André and Cat answered, Tori nodded and walked towards the table but the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Beck informed and opened the door only to see Jade standing outside, she had already wiped the tears and put more makeup on but her clothes were the same, one of the buttons of her shirt was gone.

Beck looked at Jade with a disgusted face and moved out of the way so she could walk inside and she did but she saw Beck's expression and it broke her heart "Hi Jade" Tori felt so much better when she saw Jade there but she was sure Jade wasn't ok, something had happened between her and that monster named Eric.

"Hi" Jade simply said

"What did your mom want to see you for?" Cat asked curiously

"Uh?" Jade asked back, she didn't even know what to say and she was still scared after what had happened to her.

"Cat, I don't think Jade's mom wanted to see her…." André commented and Jade looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she questioned seriously.

"Did your mom break your shirt?" Beck asked surprised and sarcastically, Jade looked down at it, she didn't realize it was broken.

"I…" Jade didn't know what to say.

"You what? You know... this is sad" Robbie commented

"I don't know what you're talking about" She answered

"I'm confused" Cat randomly commented.

"Come on Jade, why not you explain Cat what you're doing?" Beck suggested, Jade was just looking at all of them with a confused and sad expression on her face.

"I'm not gonna say a word" Jade said firmly.

"Well, I will then" Beck looked at Cat "Look Cat, Jade and her stepdad play games while her mom is sleeping" Beck explained "and I'm 99% sure they were playing a few minutes ago" Jade couldn't keep the tears any longer, they were coming out as Beck was speaking "Weren't you, Jade?" he asked her.

Jade grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house absolutely broken hearted, all she wanted was to die.

* * *

**UGH I KNOW BECK IS AN IDIOT AND I HATE HIM SO MUCH TOO.**

**He'll regret so much, i promise but as for now he has to treat Jade like shit :(**

**Please review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys, ok so you're gonna get what you want on this chapter! (part of it) **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"You are such a jerk" Tori exclaimed madly as she walked towards Beck.

"What's your problem? We only told her the truth" Beck responded

"Do you realize how much you just hurt her?"She asked getting angrier

"Look Tori, I wasn't lying ok she is a whore and deserves to be treated like one" Beck shouted madly.

"You better shut the fuck up because you don't know a damn thing about the girl you dated for three years" Tori screamed almost turning red in rage

"Oh and you do?" Beck asked, Tori wanted to scream all the things she read so badly.

"Ye- no but I'm sure I know her better than you do" Tori exclaimed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not gonna stay here and listen to you talk about things you know nothing about ok" Beck informed before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

"Ughhhhhhh" Tori threw a pillow madly.

"Tori, I feel like you need to calm down "André commented "do you realize you're losing your real friends for Jade?"

"What?" Tori asked back "No I'm not"

"You just yelled at Beck defending Jade" André said sadly "after all she's done to you and to many people including her mother, do you still think it's worth it?

"Yes, I do" Tori answered firmly "Because Jade's not the monster you're describing"

"How could you know?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Because….." Tori cut herself off "look guys I'm not sure if I should tell you, it's her personal life" Tori commented regretted.

"But then how do you expect us to believe she is not a bad person?" André asked and Tori thought for a moment, he had a point. "I mean as far as we know she is having sex with her mother's husband"

"No she is not" Tori screamed and sat down on the couch holding her head "she is not a bad person" Tori started crying, she couldn't handle it anymore they were all being so unfair to Jade.

"Explain yourself so we all can understand" Robbie suggested

"Ok, ok…." Tori finally agreed to tell them but she still felt awfully blame "Cat and I found Jade's diary in the janitor's closet the other day…."

"So you read it?" Cat asked confused and Tori nodded ashamed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it but that's not the point…" Tori commented

"What did it say?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Jade's life has been a nightmare since she was a kid ok" Tori said while trying to wipe the tears away but new ones were coming out.

"What do you mean by nightmare?" André questioned and Tori sighed.

"This is really hard to tell" Tori commented

"But that's the only way, Tori we need to understand" André answered and Tori nodded slowly.

"The first pages said things about going to school and having friends so I guess she was like 8 or so" Tori explained "she talked about how her parents kept fighting until they got divorced and her dad left"

"We already knew her parents had divorced" Cat randomly commented

"I know" Tori answered "after Jade talked about her mom dating a new man, Eric and when he moved to her house, it was all ok until her 9th birthday party" Tori took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Robbie asked, they were all sitting in front of Tori.

"Eric…. He, he raped her" Tori said and started crying again, she couldn't imagine all the pain Jade had been through that night.

"WHAT?" the three of them questioned surprised and Tori nodded sadly.

"Yes, he went into her room that night, she wrote it all…. They played hide and seek first and after he undressed her and told her to stay quiet while raping her, after he told her that people do that to show their love and Jade believed him" Tori explained

"That's horrible" André exclaimed still in shock.

"Yes and the worst part is that he kept doing it every time he got the chance, when Jade realized it was wrong she told him she was gonna tell her mom and he threatened her by saying something could happen to her mom" Tori informed sadly and madly.

"So Jade never said anything?" Robbie asked

"No, she was too scared of him, she still is" Tori said "but that's not her only problem when Jade was 13 she started self harming…." Tori said sadly.

"Self harm?" Cat asked confused

"Yes, she started cutting at least that's what I understood, she wrote 'press, see and enjoy….the red lines paint their way down wiping all the tears away, it's an unique and wonderful feeling'" Tori said

"That's so sad" Robbie commented

"Jade has thought about killing herself, luckily she hasn't done it yet…." Tori exclaimed "when she was 14 she moved with her dad"

"That's good, isn't it?" André asked and Tori half nodded.

"Yes, it was good because she was away from Eric but the problem is Jade didn't stop cutting or well she did stop doing it but after she broke up with Beck she started again" Tori explained.

"Oh my god…" André, Robbie and Cat couldn't believe all the awful things Tori was telling them.

"But wait, she moved back with her mom and Eric right?" Robbie asked and Tori nodded sadly.

"Yes and he's been molesting her, he actually did it while we were there during her birthday party" Tori informed

"So what Beck saw was Eric molesting Jade?" Robbie asked André

"I guess.." André answered "But why didn't Jade stop him?"

"Jade's still scared to death; don't you understand how traumatic was what Eric did to her when she was 9 years old?" Tori asked "she couldn't stop him she wrote that she wanted to us to help her but she couldn't scream, that's how bad her problem is"

"Man, that's so sad…poor Jade" André said sadly and regretted after saying all those things about her.

"But if Beck saw them, why didn't he stop him?" Cat asked confused

"He thought Jade was agreeing with it" André answered

"And you know what Beck told her next day? He told her she was a whore, that she wasn't worth it, that she was the most disgusting person on this planet and that he was happy that they weren't dating anymore" Tori informed "Jade wrote it all just before cutting again in the janitor's closet while we were in class, that's what Beck's words did to her, she even left some blood on the ground …now you can imagine how much she cut" Tori was just getting angrier with Beck.

"Beck is such a jerk" Cat exclaimed madly "how could he do that to Jade?"

"I just can't believe this, it's like a movie story" Robbie commented sadly and madly.

"So that means Eric didn't pick her up to go see her mom, right? And the button, oh dear what if he raped her again?" André questioned worriedly "Everything makes sense now"

"André, Beck is an idiot and so are we" Robbie commented regretted and André nodded.

"Yes, and this is wonderful…" Tori commented sarcastically "I invited Jade to come over so she wouldn't have to stay in home with Eric but you scared her away, now she is probably in the middle of her room crying and cutting, that in case her mom's in home"

* * *

**Ok so now the gang knows and wait, Beck will learn all of this soon! ;)**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**Please REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

** i don't have anything to say today so enjoy...**

* * *

Jade saw her mother's car outside her house which meant her mom was there and Eric wouldn't be able to molest her, she walked into the house and kept going straightly towards her room, she didn't even say hi to her mom.

As soon as Jade locked her room door she collapsed on the ground and started crying her eyes out, she couldn't stop thinking of Beck and how much he hated her, how much all her friends hated her.

"I'm not worth it…" she exclaimed while moving towards her backpack "a whore, that's what I am" she grabbed her scissors and stared at them with a sad smile on her face "Press, see and enjoy…. The red lines paint their way down wiping all the tears away, it's an unique and wonderful feeling" she said as she pressed the scissors against her pale skin and saw the red line running down her arm but it wasn't taking the pain away, it was only making it last longer but yet, Jade couldn't stop cutting she did it again and again until her arms turned deep red.

Jade stared at the blood on her arms for about 5 minutes then she cleaned it with a towel and put her shirt on again, she didn't like seeing the scars on her skin, it made her feel blame and pathetic but she couldn't just stop cutting, it was the only thing that helped her to deal with the pain.

Beck was sitting on his bed staring at his mirror which was covered with pictures of Jade, he hadn't been strong enough to put them down "Beck, she is not worth it you need to get over her" he told himself but it was too hard, he still loved her more than anything else in the world but the idea of Jade in bed with her mom's husband made him want to kill her, of course he would never do such a thing but the rage was there and it wouldn't leave him alone.

"Ok that's it" Beck exclaimed and walked towards his mirror then began to take all the pictures off the mirror, tears were running down his face as he put every picture down but it was necessary he couldn't keep loving Jade, she was a bad person and a whore in his eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Cat asked curiously

"I don't know" Tori answered worriedly

"Well, Beck needs to know about this" André commented

"I'm not sure if it's the time yet" Tori answered honestly "he's been acting weird lately and I'm not sure how he'll take this what if it only makes it worse?"

"You're right but we gotta get Jade out of that house" Robbie said

"That's another problem, we can't help her unless she tell us because she doesn't know I read her diary" Tori commented and sighed

"But what if we tell the police?" Cat suggested

"Again, we need a proof because her diary isn't enough plus she would have to testify" Tori informed "everything is so complicated but we need to help her, what if she finally decides to end the pain?" She said worriedly.

"No, we need to keep an eye on her" André exclaimed

"Yes, that's all we can do right now…. Keep an eye on her and try to get a proof" Tori said and they all nodded.

Jade was sleeping or better said trying to sleep when she heard the door opening and steps getting closer, her heart started beating fast and a deep fear got all over her body. "Hey Jadey, are you ready to play?" Eric exclaimed in her ear and a tear fell from Jade's eye.

"I don't wanna play anymore" Jade muttered innocently, she felt like she was 9 years old again.

"You ran away today twice but now, mommy is sleeping and we have plenty of time to have fun" he said and kissed her neck while pulling the covers away.

"I…." Jade tried to speak but she was too scared, Eric took off his pants and shirt.

"You…. You love me and I love you, remember? This is what people do to show their love" Eric commented and kissed her cheek before taking off her shirt; Jade was petrified, she couldn't even speak, she felt helpless and weak.

"Oww" Jade muttered as soon as he pushed himself into her and kissed her neck.

"Remember the rules, honey mommy might wake up" Eric exclaimed in her ear and kept going while touching and kissing her all over, Jade was crying quietly just like all those nights, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop him, she couldn't scream or move and Eric knew it, he knew he could control her.

"God, how I missed you…I don't even care all those cuts in your body, you're still my favorite girl" Eric commented once he was done, he kissed her on the lips and started dressing up, Jade was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the covers against her naked body with endless tears running down her face "remember this is our little secret, I'll come back as soon as I can" he informed before walking out of the room and leaving a broken Jade inside.

Jade stayed in the same position while crying for two hours, she couldn't stop feeling blame why didn't she stop him? It was all her fault, maybe Beck was right maybe deeply inside she liked having sex with Eric, she felt like the worst and most disgusting person alive.

After she dressed up again she sat in the middle of her room and grabbed her diary, she needed to confess everything she had done, it was the only place she could let it out "**Today Eric tried to have fun with me when I came out of the shower but luckily my mom arrived home, after he picked me up at school and drove me to a motel, I ran away but right now I wish I hadn't, it's not like I could stay away from him for too long, Beck and my friends made clear their point…I'm the worst of the whores, I came back home and I tried to make the pain go away but it didn't work, It only made it worse. I can't even see myself in the mirror without feeling gross; Eric came to play again tonight, mom was sleeping so we had plenty of time and I didn't stop him, I didn't scream or move maybe Beck is right maybe I like it, maybe I'm actually a whore….. god, how I hate myself"** Jade put her diary back in her backpack and took three pills to sleep, she only wanted to close her eyes and forget everything.

* * *

**This was sad, i know... but it was necessary, you'll see why!**

**Please review! :) ILY guys **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! **

**I am so happy because your reviews are awesome and you're really into the story and that's the point of this! :) Thank you! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Next day Jade woke up scared, she looked around but no one was there and for a moment she thought that what had happened last night had been a nightmare but then realized it had been real, Eric had come and raped her again.

Jade took a shower and rubbed her body as hard as she could trying to get his spit off her, she could feel it and it disgusted her, after she dressed up and walked downstairs "Good morning, honey" her mom said and kissed her cheek, Jade felt so blame.

"Good morning" she simply answered and half smiled.

"Hey Jade…" Eric came from behind and kissed her cheek, he was acting normal because Jade's mom was there but Jade couldn't handle it, he had been with her the previous night having sex, Jade was still in shock.

"I gotta go…." Jade simply informed and literally ran out of the house, got into her car and drove to Hollywood Arts, she didn't want to face anyone but that was the only place she could go.

Jade stepped into Hollywood Arts and walked towards her locker looking down, she felt too ashamed to look people in the eyes; Tori, André, Robbie and Cat were all standing by Tori's locker and staring at the obviously upset Jade.

"There's Jade…" André informed

"Yeah" Tori answered

"She seems upset" Robbie commented

"Of course she is upset, Robbie she is living with her rapist" André exclaimed

"Let's talk to her" Cat suggested and started walking towards Jade with Tori, André and Robbie following her. "Hi" she exclaimed nicely and Jade looked at her trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Jade" Tori said nicely

"How are you?" André asked and Jade looked at them coldly.

"What do you want? Didn't you tell me everything yesterday? I know I'm a bad person, I know I'm not worth it and I know I'm a whore that's having sex with my mother's husband…" A tear came from her eye so she looked down for a second trying to hide it but they all saw it.

"We are sorry about that" André said honestly

"Well, you shouldn't be because I actually am, now leave me alone" Jade slammed her locker madly and walked away from them.

"She has right to be mad at you" Tori commented

"I think she is mad at you too" André responded.

"Why did she say she was a whore?" Cat asked confused "she is not"

"Of course she is not, Cat" Tori exclaimed and sighed sadly "I'm 99% sure Eric's raped her again"

"We cannot be 100% sure unless she tells us and that won't happen" Robbie said disappointedly and they nodded

"Let's go to class" Tori exclaimed and they all walked towards Sikowitz's classroom; when they walked into it Jade was already there sitting in the corner like she had been the latest days.

"Ok so today we are gonna do something you enjoy a lot, kisses" Sikowitz informed and they all looked at him confused, they didn't *enjoy it a lot* it was just acting "whatever, Jade and André go on stage" he ordered and they both did, Beck didn't like the idea of Jade and Andre kissing but it's not like he wanted to stop them, he just wanted to get over Jade.

"Ok André you love Jade, she is the love of your life and you have to show it, show her your love…" Sikowitz exclaimed, those words replayed in Jade's head but said by Eric and it petrified her but she tried to pretend everything was okay "Action"

André put his arms around Jade's waist and put her closer "You're so beautiful" he exclaimed, Jade wanted to focus but she couldn't, she wasn't seeing André she was seeing Eric "I love you" he exclaimed before kissing her in the lips, Jade was trying to kiss him back but she could only feel Eric's lips, his hands and his body, not André's.

Jade suddenly broke the kiss violently and walked backwards with a terrified expression on her face "Don't touch me" she exclaimed scared while shaking a little and the whole classroom stared at her confused.

"Jade, are you ok?" Sikowitz asked worriedly "What happened? It was just a kiss" Tori, Cat, Robbie and André felt deeply bad, they knew the dark reason behind Jade's unusual behavior.

"Are you ok?" André tried to touch her arm but Jade moved backwards quickly, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'll do it better next time" Jade informed honestly and walked off stage towards her chair.

"Jade, are you ok?" Tori asked her worriedly and Jade nodded but Tori could see she was lying "You sure?"

"Yes Vega, now leave me alone" Jade shouted madly and everyone in the classroom looked at her again, Jade simply grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom.

"What's up with Jade?" Sikowitz asked curiously "she's been acting weird lately"

"Maybe she feels bad about something" Beck commented

"Jade doesn't have anything to feel bad about" Tori exclaimed upset.

"Then how do you explain what just happened on stage and the other things, you know what I'm talking about" Beck said and the rest of the gang looked each other sadly "Right, you can't cause things are what they are and some people disappoint you so much, Jade's one of those people"

"Man, you are an idiot" André exclaimed "let's go find, Jade" Tori, Robbie and Cat got up and followed him out of the classroom.

"Where could she be?" Robbie asked

"Right over there" André informed when they saw Jade standing in the middle of the hallway like a zombie.

"Jade" Robbie put a hand on her shoulder and Jade immediately jumped scared then looked at them "It's me, Robbie"

"Jade, we only wanna help you" Tori exclaimed

"Help me with what? I'm perfectly fine" Jade answered annoyed.

"No you're clearly not" Tori said

"This is none of your stupid business ok just, just leave me alone" Jade screamed and literally ran away from them.

"Jade's obviously not gonna tell us anything…" André said disappointedly.

Beck had walked out of the classroom following his friends, he was really confused and upset about what André told him as far as Beck remembered André was on his side, what did he know now? Why was he on Jade's side again? Beck was full of questions with no answer.

Jade looked back to make sure nobody was looking at her and started crying, she didn't want to but she couldn't help it, all she could think of was Eric, he on top of her kissing her, touching her, gasping as he pushed himself into her, Jade felt disgusting and dirty.

Jade wasn't even seeing focusing on the hallways; she was just walking fast while crying her eyes out quietly, she turned right in the corner only to face Beck who was walking fast as well, the impact caused Jade to drop her open backpack "Jade…" Beck exclaimed when he realized it was her, Jade looked up at him and he saw she was crying "Hey….." he tried to talk to her but Jade looked down again.

"Leave me alone…" Jade exclaimed, she tried to pretend she wasn't crying but Beck had already seen her, she grabbed her backpack from the ground and kept walking even faster but she forgot something.

Beck stared at her getting away and felt really confused, why was Jade crying? Beck had seen her crying but never this much, suddenly he looked down and saw a small book in the corner so he grabbed it in his hands and opened it "**Jade West's diary, don't read unless you're me**"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED NOW! ;)**

**I'll try to make the story last longer because i really enjoy writing it so MAYBE there will be more conflicts, but just maybe because i still don't know lol**

**as for now i hope you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	12. Beck's reaction

**I knew you would be all excited haha ;)**

**Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Beck closed the diary and suddenly the gang showed up "Please tell me you haven't seen Jade" Tori exclaimed, she knew Beck would have hurt Jade again.

"I have" Beck informed while hiding the diary behind his back "but she ignored me and kept running"

"Beck I swear if you hurt her again…I" Tori said upset

"I didn't tell her anything okay, she went in that way…" Beck pointed them the way and they started walking down the hallway to try to find Jade.

Beck stared at the diary for a few seconds debating whether or not he should read it; he didn't even know Jade had a diary so it was kind of shocking but at the end he decided to bring it home and read it.

"Jade, Jade, JADE!" Tori screamed several times but no answer.

"Where could she be? Hollywood Arts isn't that big" Robbie commented

"And even if we find her what are we gonna say? She doesn't want us to get into her life" André said

"But we want her in ours, I'm not gonna stay here and wait for her to do something stupid" Tori informed

"Tori, she is not even here, maybe she went home already" Robbie said

"I don't know…. Ugh anyway you're right she is probably gonna yell at us again, let's just give her some space for now" Tori answered and they started walking back to class but since it was already over they went for something to eat.

"Where's Beck?" Cat asked

"I don't know but I hope he is not with Jade" Tori commented

"What do you think Beck would say if he knew about… you know?" Robbie asked

"If Jade was still his girlfriend I'm sure he would make Eric pay but right now I don't even know, Beck's been acting weird lately" André answered honestly.

Beck went back home earlier than the usual because he couldn't wait any longer, he really wanted to read that book and find out the truth about Jade West.

**"Today was my first day in my new school and I absolutely loved it….**" Beck laughed at how cute the first pages were.

**"Mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot lately, I don't like it when they fight, it scares me…."** Beck knew about Jade's home life before her parents got divorced so it didn't really surprise him.

"**Mommy came home with Eric again, he is nice and sweet to me but I don't like the fact my mom is dating another man….**" Jade never really talked to Beck about Eric but it wasn't like he asked her.

**"I'm turning 9 tomorrow woo hoo I'm so excited because mommy planned me a party and all my friends will come and it'll be so much fun…..**" Beck smiled picturing little Jade writing that, he couldn't even believe it was Jade's diary.

**"My birthday was awesome, I loved everything and my friends had fun too, I'm also happy because I'm becoming a woman, that's what Eric said when he came visit me last night**" Beck first thought Eric said it in a nice way but then "**We played hide and seek and it was very funny but I didn't like the next game, Eric took off my pajamas and said it would be fun but it hurt so much, I wanted to cry so badly but he said I had to be quiet because mommy could wake up, He told me that's what people do to show their love but I didn't like it, I hope he doesn't want me to show him my love ever again**" Beck's mouth dropped open as a sick feeling ran through his body, what the hell did that mean? Eric raped Jade?

**"Eric came to play with me last night again, he's been coming to see me every night since last week, I don't like this it hurts so much, I always close my eyes imagining I'm in another place and not under him, I wish he would stop doing it**" A tear started running down Beck's face while reading that, Jade never mentioned anything to him but why?

"**Today I did something I'm not proud of but it made me feel better, I know it's wrong but that's the only way to make the pain go away**" Beck didn't understand what that meant but he was sure it wasn't good "**Press, see and enjoy… the red lines paint their way down wiping all the tears away, it's an unique and wonderful feeling**" Beck looked up and closed his eyes in pain, he understood the message and it broke his heart, Jade self harmed.

**"Why is my life even worth it? I've had sex with my mother's husband for the past 5 years….**" Beck put the diary down for a second so he could breathe and recover himself, everything was so confusing **"today I told my dad I want to be an actress and he got really mad at me but luckily he didn't kick me out so I don't have to go back to Eric, I'd rather get yelled at every day for the rest of my life than spend one more night with Eric**" Beck felt so much rage but he also felt good because Jade moved with her dad and Eric couldn't hurt her.

**"I'm so fucking mad, that bitch kissed Beck on stage I know she did it to make me mad but I just can't with all this rage, I know Beck and he liked kissing her of course he did she is obviously prettier than me**" Beck had been smiling at Jade's diary when she talked about him but when he read this he felt so blame, he didn't believe Tori was prettier than Jade, for him Jade was the prettiest girl on earth.

**"Press, see and enjoy..1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, those numbers on my skin will forever remind me how stupid and pathetic I am**" Beck read that line twice, he couldn't believe Jade self harmed because of him, it made him feel like the worst person alive.

**"I can't do that to a friend…." **Beck got surprised, how could she know? **"the fact he thinks I'm a bitch, that is what hurts the most and it makes me want to die**" No, he didn't think she was a bitch, he only said that but deeply inside he had never believed she was a bitch, Beck sighed angrily, he hated himself so much.

**"Today was my 18th birthday, my friends came and my mom left but Eric stayed and he made sure to remind me that today nine years ago I stopped being a kid, I could feel his breath on my face and his body against mine, his disgusting hands all over my body but I couldn't stop him, I felt so weak, I wanted to scream for help so my friends would come save me but I couldn't, It was almost like being raped again and again all at once, i feel so dirty**" after reading what Eric did to her it was obvious for Beck that Jade wasn't agreeing which made him feel even worse, he grabbed his hair in frustration "Grrrrrr Beck you're an idiot" he exclaimed wanting to punch himself.

"**What kind of twisted sick person are you? You are the most disgusting person on this planet, You are a- you know what? I don't even want to waste my time insulting you, you're not worth it… What kind of sick whore are you? How could you do that to your own mother? Gosh Jade I can't believe I dated you, so happy it's over, I don't even know why I'm here talking to you, you know what? Just leave me alone, I don't want to know anything about you ever again**" Beck could remember those words, the exact same words he told Jade and obviously caused her a deep pain.

**"Today Eric tried to have fun with me when I came out of the shower but luckily my mom arrived home, after he picked me up at school and drove me to a motel, I ran away but right now I wish I hadn't, it's not like I could stay away from him for too long, Beck and my friends made clear their point…I'm the worst of the whores, I came back home and I tried to make the pain go away but it didn't work, It only made it worse. I can't even see myself in the mirror without feeling gross; Eric came to play again tonight, mom was sleeping so we had plenty of time and I didn't stop him, I didn't scream or move maybe Beck is right maybe I like it, maybe I'm actually a whore….. god, how I hate myself**" Beck was crying by that point, he couldn't believe everything his Jade had been through, he couldn't believe she was raped being a kid and she was still being raped, he couldn't believe how much pain he caused her, he couldn't believe how stupid he was, Beck only wanted to hug Jade and protect her, tell her that he loved her and ask her to forgive him, he only wanted to kill himself for causing Jade all that pain but not before killing Eric, that bastard had to pay.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it, i wrote parts of the diary so you could know what he was reading.**

**Do you think this is over?... NO! but it'll be soon :/**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry i didn't update earlier but i was at school.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Jade walked into the house where her mother and Eric were already waiting for her "Hi honey, we have a surprise for you" Jade's mom exclaimed excitedly

"What is it?" Jade simply asked, she only wanted to finish the conversation and go to her room.

"We are gonna go on a little trip this weekend" she informed happily "We are going to a cabin in the woods, it's 40 minutes away and there's a lake and it's gonna be amazing" Jade's mother smiled excitedly "Eric hired the cabin and everything to make sure this would be an awesome experience, aren't you excited?"

"Um yeah mom but can it be on another weekend? I already have plans" Jade lied

"Of course not, you better cancel those plans because we are all going on this trip together as the family we are" Jade's mom informed seriously "So honey, go pack your bags and meet us here in 3 hours" she ordered, Jade sighed and nodded before going to her room.

Jade threw her backpack madly and started looking for her diary, she really needed to write on it but when she realized it wasn't there she started freaking out "Oh my god, not again" Jade exclaimed while walking around her room nervously "But where, where…." She tried to think but she didn't remember taking out her diary at school.

After thinking for about an hour she gave up, her head was in blank she couldn't remember where her diary was or if she took it out at school, at the end even if she remembered it wouldn't matter because Hollywood Arts was closed and she wouldn't be able to go next day.

Jade started packing stuff for the trip, she packed her pajamas, body cream, clothes, boots, makeup and a swimsuit "shit" Jade realized her mom would see the cuts on her body as soon as she showed up in a swimsuit, she started checking her scars to see how bad they looked and if she could hide them.

Since she couldn't hide the ones in her arms she decided she would wear a light coat over the swimsuit, she was hoping her mom wouldn't ask her anything; when the time came Jade went downstairs and got into the car as long with her mom and Eric before he started driving.

"Oh my god… Eric, you were right it's amazing" Jade's mom exclaimed when she saw the cabin and kissed him sweetly, the cabin was in the middle of the forest and there was a lake a few steps away from it "Jade, don't you like it?"

"Yeah, mom I like it" Jade answered trying not to make her mom feel bad but in reality all Jade wanted was to go back home, her father's house to be more specific.

"Well, it's night time so let's have dinner and tomorrow we'll do more things" Eric suggested

"Ok honey" Jade's mom and Jade walked into the cabin while Eric was parking their car "Eric is an amazing man, I wish he was your father" Jade looked down while thanking god he wasn't.

"I love my dad, mom" Jade informed, he wasn't the sweetest father ever but Jade knew he deeply inside loved her.

"I know, sweetie I know and it's ok but you have to accept Eric's always loved you as a father, you know I remember one night you were sick and he stayed with you the whole night because I wasn't in home" Jade's mom commented and Jade sighed, she remembered that awful night… Eric didn't care she was sick he still raped her and it lasted longer because mommy wasn't in home.

"Yeah…. Where will I sleep?" Jade asked

"Um go upstairs and choose a room, they're same so it doesn't really matter" she answered and Jade nodded, she went upstairs and walked into the first room she saw, it wasn't really big but it was nice.

Jade unpacked her stuff and changed into her pajamas then went back downstairs because it was dinner time "So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Jade's mom asked curiously

"We can swim in the lake, cook something outside, walk into the forest or I don't know…whatever you want" Eric answered "What would you like to do, Jade?"

"Anything is fine" Jade simply responded

"Don't worry, Jade I'll make sure you never forget this trip" Eric answered and smirked.

Tori was watching TV and eating in her living room when someone started knocking the door a little too hard "Who is it?" Tori asked nervously.

"Beck" Beck answered, Tori sighed and opened the door, Beck just walked inside the house and stared at her coldly.

"Hello?" Tori said trying to break the silence.

"Have you seen this?" Beck showed her the diary and Tori's eyes wide open which was a clear answer for Beck.

"Where did you get that?" Tori questioned confused.

"Jade dropped it…." Beck answered "You've always known right? Why didn't you tell me?" Beck questioned madly.

"I couldn't, it's Jade's life not mine" Tori defended herself.

"You should have told me" Beck screamed and threw the diary on the couch.

"No, I don't have the right to talk about Jade's private life but I am glad you know everything now…. "Tori commented seriously while Beck was walking from side to side angrily "I hope you feel really bad"

"Do you understand what this means?" Beck asked "Eric's raped Jade since she was a kid, I just…. God I wanna kill him" he kicked the couch.

"Beck, calm down that's not the answer, he needs to go to jail" Tori exclaimed "But Jade won't talk"

"Why would she keep hiding it? We read her diary and we know the truth" Beck commented

"Yes but Jade's too embarrassed don't you understand she's been raped by Eric for years? Jade can't just face everything now, I feel like she is in some kind denial" Tori explained

"I don't know, Tori I just wanna make damn sure Eric never hurts her again" Beck exclaimed

"It's not that easy, Beck we need to make her trust us" Tori answered and sighed "and he is not the only one that causes Jade pain…"

"I know, Tori I know ok I know I'm an idiot I know I've hurt Jade so much when she didn't deserve it, I know I'm a jerk and I know I don't deserve a girl like her but Jade needs to know how much I regret for all those words I said and all the tears she cried because of me, I love her" Beck started crying and sat down on the couch.

"Beck…" Tori sat down bedsides him and put a hand on his back trying to make him feel better "she loves you too"

"But I don't deserve her love; I made her feel like shit several times, I called her a whore when I should have hugged her, Tori you don't understand how much I hate myself right now" Beck couldn't stop crying because he couldn't stop imagining Jade being raped by Eric and cutting, it broke his heart.

"The only that matters is that you're regretted and you want to fix everything, maybe someday Jade will be able to forgive you and herself because I think she hates herself more than she hates Eric or you" Tori informed sadly and it was truth, Jade hated herself more than anything else in the world.

"Why not we go to Jade's house and give her the diary back? She must be freaking out right now" Tori suggested

"She is not in home, I went there before coming here and there's no one" Beck informed "I'm glad nobody was there because I would have probably killed Eric right there…" he commented honestly.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! :) **

**And yep, that trip is not gonna make Jade happy...**

**Please review guys! ILY all **


	14. Chapter 14

**Aww guys your reviews are so sweet, i love reading them! thank you! :')**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Next day Jade's mother, Eric and Jade had breakfast outside, Jade's mom whose name was Marilyn was really happy to see her beautiful daughter and loving husband there with her "What a lovely morning" she exclaimed

"Yes, it is… we should go into the lake" Eric commented

"That's a wonderful idea, Jade go change into your swimsuit… come on" Marilyn exclaimed, Jade rolled her eyes and walked into the cabin "So what do you think of my Jade? She's been away from us for years"

"She is a nice girl but I feel like she needs more attention, she needs a father that actually cares about her…" Eric commented "I could be that father, you know I've always loved her as a daughter but I feel like we lost the connection we once had"

"I know, honey and I want you to reconnect with her… why not you two go into the forest and talk, ask her about her projects, her dreams and stuff I'm sure she'll love it" Marilyn suggested

"That would me amazing" Eric smiled nicely, he was waiting for this to happen.

"Done, when Jade comes back you two can leave…" Marilyn exclaimed and a few seconds later Jade walked outside wearing a short shorts and a light black coat over her swimsuit "Jade, while I clean all this why not you and Eric go into the forest and talk as father and daughter" Jade's heart started beating fast when she saw the smirk on Eric's face.

"No, mom it's ok I prefer to stay here and help you with the dishes" Jade commented nervously.

"No way, come on go ahead… and take your time" Marilyn smiled at Jade who was fake smiling back.

"Let's go, Jade" Eric grabbed Jade's hand and started walking into the forest with her.

"Please I don't wanna do anything" Jade exclaimed as soon as she realized her mother couldn't hear them.

"We are not gonna do anything bad" Eric smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Eric, please… just leave me alone please" Jade begged with some tears in her eyes but he just kept walking and ignoring her. "Where are we?" Jade asked once she realized they were deep into the forest, she didn't even pay attention to way so she wouldn't be able to make it back to the cabin by herself.

"This is gonna be our place" Eric commented and kissed Jade's head.

"I wanna go back…" Jade tried to get away from him but he slammed her against a tree and she fell "Don't" Jade exclaimed scared when she saw Eric undressing himself.

"Sh, sh, sh I don't want to hear your pathetic screams, you know you like it.." He exclaimed and started taking off her clothes as well, Jade didn't know why but she felt strong enough to fight back, it was different than the other times maybe it was the place or maybe her mind started working again.

"No…" Jade tried to kick him and it made him mad so he punched her in the stomach which caused her to start breathing heavily while he kept undressing her.

"Mommy agrees with this" Eric informed and Jade looked at him.

"That's not true…" She exclaimed while crying.

"It is, this was her idea sweetheart so you better stay quiet and be a good girl to your daddy" he exclaimed while trying to open her legs but this time Jade was fighting back "Stop it" he punched her in the face and finally opened her legs just before pushing himself into her once again.

"Noooo" Jade started crying out loud but it was useless nobody could hear her, she couldn't escape from Eric, he raped her again and this time was worse because it made her remember she can't against him.

"Get up" he ordered once he was dressed again but Jade didn't, she was sitting on the ground with her back against a tree while crying her eyes out "I said get up" he exclaimed again but Jade wouldn't move "Get up you fucking whore" he grabbed her by the hair and made her get up, Jade had never seen him so angry and aggressive before "when I tell you to do something you do it because I own you remember? You are mine, no one else's, is it clear?" he exclaimed, Jade was just staring at him petrified.

"Ye- yes" Jade muttered nervously.

"Good" he kissed her in the lips and opened his hand so she could move her head "Gosh, how are we gonna explain this to your mother?" he exclaimed pointing to the bruises on Jade's face and tummy.

"I don't know…." Jade looked down nervously, she felt weak and helpless again and even though she absolutely hated it she couldn't help it; Eric made her remember she was a worthless piece of trash he could use whenever he wanted.

"We are gonna say you fell and hit your face with a rock" Eric informed "You better convince her" Jade nodded while wiping the tears away "Let's go" he put his arm around her waist and started walking back.

"Jade oh my god what happened to your face?" Marilyn exclaimed scared when she saw the big bruise on her daughter's cheek and the blood coming from her nose.

"I fell… and I hit my face with a rock" Jade lied

"God, sweetheart…. take a sit" Jade's mom brought her a chair and Jade sat down on it while her mom was cleaning her face.

"How does it look?" Jade asked curiously "that rock was really hard" for a few minutes Jade actually believed her own lie.

"It's not THAT bad" Jade's mom responded nicely but it was bad, Eric had punched her really hard.

"Can I see it?" Jade questioned and Marilyn sighed.

"Ok…." She handed Jade a little mirror.

"Oh my god… my face looks horrible" Jade exclaimed when she saw the massive bruise on her face, it wasn't really bad but you could see it even if you were 10 meters away.

"You still look beautiful, sweetie" Eric answered and Jade looked down, in the second she heard his voice she remembered what actually happened and it disturbed her so much, why was her mind doing that to her? She would have preferred to keep thinking she hit with a rock.

"I wanna go to my room…" Jade informed and got up.

"Yes, you need to rest" Jade's mom kissed her hand sweetly and Jade looked away she felt so blame; she went to her room and locked the door to make sure nobody would bother her.

Jade stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds and then took the coat and her shorts off so she could actually see how damaged her body was; she had scars in her arms, some small ones in her neck and the numbers "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" were across her tummy, she also had a few ones in her legs and the two bruises Eric made her, one in her tummy and the other on her face.

"God…." A tear started running down Jade's face, her body was so damaged but she still wanted to cut more, she wanted to make the pain go away again, she knew it was wrong but maybe if her body was hideous Eric would stop raping her so she grabbed her scissors and pressed them against her skin only to see the red line running down her pale skin once again.

* * *

**I know it was really sad but since Beck knows things need to get worse and you know... ;)**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! **

**Here's the next chapter so enjoy...**

* * *

"Beck, are you crazy?" Tori asked

"No, it's a good idea and we need it, that's the only way to help Jade in case she doesn't want to talk" Beck answered and kept walking towards Jade's front door.

"It's illegal" Tori exclaimed scared "What if they have an alarm or something?"

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok but we need to do this now that they're not in home" Beck informed and started forcing the door open, it took him about 3 minutes but he got it.

"Wow how did you open it?" Tori questioned curiously

"I have practiced; do you know how many times I've had to force my parents' door open? A lot" Beck responded and they both walked into the house.

"So now what?" Tori asked nervously once they were inside.

"I bought these cameras, the guy told me they record in real time" Beck informed "which means we'll be able to see what they record in the instant that happens"

"Wow, that's incredible and where are you gonna set them?" Tori asked

"I don't know, you tell me" Beck exclaimed

"How many do you have?" Tori asked

"5"

"One could be in Jade's room, one in the kitchen, one in the living room, one in the hallway and one in the stairs pointing to the front door" Tori suggested

"That's a very god idea" Beck complimented "let's do it" and started setting the cameras.

"They're all set, let's go…" Tori exclaimed worriedly, what if someone caught them? Beck nodded and they walked out of the house making sure everything was just like they found it.

After cutting again Jade stayed in the room the whole day, her mother called her downstairs but she ignored her, Jade only wanted to be alone; next day Jade was too hungry so she finally decided to go downstairs and face her mom and Eric.

"Good morning, sweetheart I hope you're feeling better" Marilyn exclaimed sweetly.

"Yes, I'm just hungry" Jade informed

"Well, take a sit and have breakfast with us" Eric said, Jade looked down nervously and sat down next to him. "Enjoy honey" he smiled nicely

"Your bruise looks better" Marilyn exclaimed gladly.

"That's good" Jade simply commented and kept eating.

"Ok so today we are gonna swim in the lake, eat lunch and go back home, too bad I like this place" Marilyn commented

"We will come back soon" Eric informed and smirked at Jade who got even more nervous.

"Is everything ok?" Marilyn asked her daughter.

"What? Yeah it's fine… "Jade lied

After they had breakfast Jade changed into her swimsuit and put the coat on again before getting into the lake "wow the water is so cold" Marilyn commented once she was inside as well.

"But it's a sunny day so it's fine" Eric exclaimed while swimming, Jade was enjoying the moment she loved swimming and the feeling of the water all over her body, it was magical.

"Woo hoo I love this" Marilyn exclaimed while swimming backwards, Eric saw the opportunity and took it, he swam towards Jade and started stroking her legs under the water.

"Not now…" Jade muttered trying to swim away.

"I'll see you tonight" Eric informed before swimming towards Jade's mother again, Jade walked off the lake and dressed up, a few minutes later Marilyn and Eric did too and after having lunch Eric started driving back home.

"I'm so tired… I just wanna lay on my bed and sleep" Marilyn commented as soon as they walked into their house.

"Nobody is stopping you, go ahead" Eric answered smiling nicely.

Meanwhile in Tori's house, her, Beck, André, Robbie and Cat were all sitting on the couch watching; they trusted the diary but it was necessary to confirm everything was true. "There they are..." Cat commented

"I am gonna take it, good night" Marilyn said nicely, Jade had gone into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"There's Jade, she looks normal..." Andre said.

"Good night, honey" Eric answered and Marilyn started walking upstairs, as soon as he heard the door closing he turned to Jade who was still drinking water. he smirked and started walking towards her.

"NO, JADE'S MOM DON'T GO" Tori screamed at the TV

"Hey…." Eric hugged Jade from behind and started touching her breasts; Jade put the glass on the table and closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Oh my god…" Cat covered up her mouth"he is touching her" Beck was watching and feeling a burning rage running through his body.

"Remember mommy is sleeping and we don't wanna wake her, do we? I don't wanna get rude again" Eric exclaimed and kissed her cheek, Jade was just standing there like a zombie "Come on…." He grabbed her hand and started walking upstairs.

"JADE, DO SOMETHING" André screamed at the TV.

"This isn't our Jade, she looks so weak and helpless…" Robbie exclaimed

"That's what Eric did to her" Tori said sadly.

As soon as Eric and Jade walked into the room he pushed her onto the bed and started undressing himself, Jade was just staring at him petrified with some tears in her eyes but the gang could barely see them since the video was in black and white.

"Please don't" Jade exclaimed "I don't wanna play anymore" she said with even more tears running down her face as Eric started undressing her as well.

"You know you love it, you've always been a whore, my little whore" Eric exclaimed and started trying to open Jade's legs but she resisted.

"AH" Jade screamed when he finally opened her legs.

"Sh" Eric exclaimed madly while covering Jade's mouth with his hand then he walked out of the room to see if Marilyn had woken up but she was still sleeping so Eric locked the door again and walked towards Jade madly.

"You fucking bitch better keep your mouth shut" Eric slapped her hard and got on top of her again "Say you love me" he ordered but Jade couldn't even speak she was crying quietly.

"Why can't we stop this?" Robbie questioned confused

"Because they would realize we set the cameras and even if we did show them to the police Eric could make them invalid since they were set in his house illegally" Tori explained

"I can't see this anymore…" Cat covered her eyes.

"Say you love me" Eric ordered again and kissed Jade in the lips while touching her all over.

"I,I love you…" Jade whispered while crying.

"I love you too" Eric exclaimed before pushing himself into her, Jade covered up her mouth with her hands trying not to make any noise and closed her eyes in pain as Eric gasped lowly in pleasure while raping her.

"God…." Tori had tears in her eyes, Beck was in shock he couldn't even speak he was watching his Jade being brutally raped by her stepdad and the worst part is that he knew it wasn't the first time.

After about half an hour Eric dressed up again, kissed Jade's forehead "Good night, honey" and with that he walked out of the room; Jade stayed sitting on her bed hugging her legs against her chest and crying for about 15 minutes after he left.

"I…" Beck couldn't even pronounce a word; he was in tears by that moment.

"She looks so broken" Cat commented sadly.

Jade dressed up again and sat on the edge of her bed just staring at the walls and thinking, the cuts didn't stop Eric from raping her again, her tries were useless, everything was useless but she still wanted to do it, it was like an addiction Jade couldn't sleep before cutting because she felt too blame.

Tori reached Jade's number on the phone and called her "Hello?" Jade exclaimed trying to sound normal.

"Hey Jade" Tori said nicely and Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Jade simply asked, she only wanted to end the call and start cutting.

"Um…" Tori was trying to think of something clever to say "do we have homework?" Tori slapped her forehead at how dumb that question was.

"I have no idea, Vega, bye" Jade hung up and threw her phone on her bed annoyed.

"That was such a great question" André said sarcastically, Tori sighed and kept watching Jade on the TV.

Jade disappeared for a couple of minutes and then came back holding a scissors, she sat down on the floor and stared at them with a sad smile on her face "I've always been a whore… Eric thinks so, Beck thinks so, i guess it's true" she exclaimed as she pressed the scissors against her skin and saw the blood running down her arm.

"I don't think you're a whore" Beck exclaimed with tears running down his face.

"Oh my…." Robbie exclaimed surprised, that image was too hard to see.

"I don't even know what's worse, if this or her encounter with Eric.." André exclaimed

"She enjoys it" Tori commented sadly and disturbed, Jade's face talked more than the diary, she really did enjoy cutting.

"God, she needs help, she needs me... " Beck exclaimed still crying.

Jade did another two cuts before cleaning the blood and going to sleep wishing not to wake up, the gang was still in shock after seeing those horrible things, Jade's life was a nightmare but the Jade they knew was nothing like this, maybe the person they knew was a lie made out of pain and tears, that strong girl who never leaves anybody tell her what to do, who always gets what she wants, who is respected by everyone, maybe that girl never existed because maybe this destroyed girl was the real Jade West.

* * *

**Sad... **

**Yup, you guys wanted me to record it and i thought this was a good way to do it because the gang could actually see it.**

**I hope you liked it, please review! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there nice people! I'm really happy because you're loving the story Yay**

**Remember this is fanfiction so don't get mad because "unrealistic" things happen :)**

**Anyways enjoy... **

* * *

Next morning Jade woke up, took a shower and went downstairs feeling awful, she didn't want to go to school but she had to "Good morning, Jade" Marilyn kissed Jade's cheek sweetly and walked towards the door quickly "Honey, I need to take your car so Eric is gonna drive you to school" she informed and walked out of the house rushed.

Jade didn't even have time to respond but she definitely didn't want to be driven to school by Eric so she started walking towards the door but Eric showed up before she could get to it "Let's go" he smirked and Jade sighed after they got into the car and Eric started driving.

"What if you forget about school and we go to some fun place…" Eric suggested while stroking Jade's leg.

"Please I need to go to school…" Jade muttered nervously as his hand explored her legs under her skirt but she couldn't stop him.

"Ugh fine" Eric said annoyed "but we still have time…" he parked the car in a dark street and made sure no one was there.

"No…" Jade exclaimed scared but he only smirked before getting on top of her.

"You're so beautiful" he commented while kissing her neck and touching her breasts "let's do it quickly…" he pulled her skirt up and pushed himself into her quickly, Jade started crying but he didn't care he kept going until the end.

"Woo… that was good but too quick so I'm gonna see you tonight, honey" Eric exclaimed once he was done, Jade put her skirt down and her underwear on again while crying quietly, she looked herself in the mirror and her hair was such a mess. "Don't be so dramatic" he said and started driving again.

Jade put more makeup on and tried to make her hair look better just in time before they got to Hollywood Arts; the gang was already in the school waiting for Jade to show up.

"Where is she?" André asked confused.

"I hope she is ok.." Tori commented and a few seconds later Jade walked into Hollywood Arts but she wasn't alone, Eric had his arm around her waist as they walked towards Jade's locker, her expression was emotionless she looked like a dead doll being dragged by Eric.

"Oh my god..." Tori said surprised to see Eric there, they were all surprised and Beck only wanted to kill Eric right there.

"Eric, there are people in here…." Jade muttered nervously when Eric started touching her inappropriately again.

"But I'm your dad and nobody is staring at us" he said and chuckled; Jade took a deep breath and opened her locker.

"Please not now…" tears started running down Jade's face as Eric stroked her tummy. "I need to go to class…" Jade tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and put her against her locker, he looked around making sure no one was there but he didn't see the gang was in the other side.

"Sh, sh…. A kiss" Eric exclaimed and forced Jade to kiss him, Beck couldn't handle it anymore, he lost it, he started walking towards them madly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Beck pushed Eric off Jade who was petrified with tears in her eyes; she didn't even know what was going on.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Eric questioned confused. "I was saying bye to my daughter"

"She is not your daughter" Beck screamed

"Anyways I don't know what you think you saw but we weren't doing anything bad" Eric commented upset "Right sweetheart?" he turned to Jade.

"Ye-yes…. We weren't doing anything bad" Jade exclaimed once she recovered herself.

"See? Ugh stupid boy…. Bye" he kissed Jade's cheek and walked out of Hollywood Arts.

"Jade, are you ok?" Tori questioned worriedly while rubbing her arm.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be ok?" Jade answered madly and pulled Tori's hand away.

"Oh my god, your bruise.." André exclaimed, they hadn't really seen it.

"I fell" Jade informed

"Jade…" Beck exclaimed, he didn't even know what to say.

"What?" Jade exclaimed confused and annoyed "Why are you here anyway? You were clear you don't want to know anything about me ever again so yeah bye" Jade tried to walk away from them but Beck stepped in her way and handed her the diary, Jade stared at it terrified and looked up at Beck's serious and sad face.

"You….i…" Jade didn't even know what to say.

"Jade…" Tori exclaimed sadly

"You don't know anything ok? did you all really believe what I wrote? They're all lies" Jade informed with tears in her eyes. "I invented them"

"You didn't" Beck exclaimed sadly.

"Yes I did, what you saw at my birthday party was me being a total whore… congratulations, you were right!" Jade exclaimed "Now leave me alone" She was about to start crying out loud so she just grabbed her diary and literally ran away from them.

"Jade!" Beck screamed but she kept running and ignored him.

"Beck, she needs time…. Let's leave her alone for now" Tori said sadly, Beck sighed but nodded Tori was right Jade needed time.

Jade ran through the school crying her eyes out desperately, they knew everything, her life was over now they would feel pity for her and she hated it, nothing would change because she wasn't gonna talk so it only made her life worse than it already was; Jade locked herself in the girls bathrooms and made sure no one was there.

"Why god why…" Jade exclaimed as she collapsed on the ground crying out loud "I don't wanna do this anymore, I can't…. life's so hard and painful" she exclaimed as she grabbed her favorite pair of scissors and her sleeping pills "I just wanna end the pain" she took all the pills that were in the packet and stared at the scissors with a deeply sad smile on her face "forever…."

"Where's Jade? She's been gone for about an hour" Robbie exclaimed worriedly.

"I don't know, she is not in the classroom or in the janitor's closet" Tori informed

"I don't like this" Beck said "see? We should have followed her"

"Where could she be?" André asked curiously, they all thought for a moment and Tori's eyes wide open.

"The bathrooms" Tori exclaimed in realization

"You think Jade's there?" Beck asked

"Well, that's the only place we haven't checked yet" Tori answered

"Then let's see if she is there" Robbie said and they all started walking towards the bathrooms "Go ahead, girls" he exclaimed, Cat and Tori nodded and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"It's locked, she must be inside" Tori whispered. "Jade, we know you're here please open the door" Tori requested but nothing happened.

"Jadey please open" Cat exclaimed

"Jade, we just wanna talk please open the door" Tori said but there was only silence "Jade this isn't funny"

"Jade, open the door" Beck exclaimed seriously but nothing happened.

"OH MY GOD" Cat jumped back scared "isn't that blood?" she pointed to the tiny red line coming from under the bathrooms door.

"Oh god, no" Beck kicked the door as hard as he could until it slammed open only to show him his worst fear come true "JADE!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Ha i know you're gonna hate me for this but i can't fit everything in one chapter ;)**

**I hope you liked it, please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**Happy you're liking the story, i appreciate each one of your reviews so much :') **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"JADE" Beck screamed in horror, an unconscious and really pale Jade was on the ground holding pair of scissors with bleeding wrists "God, what did you do?" Beck exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he fell on his knees bedsides Jade.

"Oh my god" Tori covered up her mouth and started crying.

"Is she alive?" Cat questioned nervously.

"I don't…" Beck was too scared, he couldn't even touch her.

"We need to take her to the hospital…" André exclaimed seriously and put his ear on Jade's chest "she is alive…" he informed and they all took a breath in relaxation "quick, call an ambulance"

Beck was just staring at Jade's unconscious body in shock while crying "Beck, she is gonna be ok…" Tori exclaimed sadly while Robbie was calling the ambulance.

"Yes, I need an ambulance… quickly, she is gonna die, yes we are in Hollywood Arts…." Robbie explained on the phone.

"Beck, she needs you to be strong" Tori exclaimed trying to get Beck's attention again but it was useless, seeing Jade in those conditions broke his heart he couldn't even imagine what he would do if Jade died.

"They say we had to put Jade's head on a pillow or something" Robbie explained worriedly, Beck reacted and finally realized he had to focus on Jade so he grabbed her head carefully and set it on his lap.

"Jade, please wake up…" Beck exclaimed as he grabbed Jade's scissors from her hand.

"We need to make pressure on her wrists" Robbie said and Beck nodded, he broke part of his shirt and tied it around Jade's wrists trying not to hurt her more.

"Done" Beck exclaimed and kept crying while staring at Jade's almost lifeless body, she looked so fragile, so broken, so damaged….. it made Beck want to die because he knew it was in part his fault.

A few minutes later 4 paramedics arrived and carried Jade into the ambulance "Only two people can come with us" one of the paramedics informed.

"I'LL GO" Beck informed and got into the ambulance.

"I'll go too" Tori said

"André, take my car and I'll see you at the hospital" Beck handed André his car keys before the paramedics closed the door and started driving.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Tori questioned worriedly as the paramedics put an oxygen mask on Jade's face.

"We don't know, she's lost so much blood" one of them answered

"Please save her" Beck exclaimed

"We'll do everything we can" another paramedic exclaimed and turned back to the almost dead Jade.

Once they were in the hospital the doctors took Jade into a room and started attending her while Beck, Tori, Cat, André and Robbie were standing outside watching through the window "Does she have oxygen enough?" a doctor questioned

"Yes" a nurse informed as she pressed the mask against Jade's face.

"Apply the transfusion now…" he ordered while taking off the part of Beck's shirt off her wrists and putting bandages instead.

"Doctor, we are losing her…" a nurse informed as the line on the monitor got lower and lower; Meanwhile outside the room the gang was staring at them terrified, they couldn't believe Jade was actually dying, Beck was crying his eyes out while seeing Jade's life slipping away.

"No Jade…." Beck exclaimed as the line became completely straight and the awful sound got full the room.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Beck screamed as Jade's lifeless hand dropped from the bed.

"One, two, three…" the doctor said and applied electroshocks on Jade's chest while a nurse closed the curtains to stop the gang from seeing that.

"Jade, noooooooooo" Beck collapsed on the ground holding his head and crying, the rest of them were in tears too.

"Jade's dead" Tori exclaimed and covered up her mouth while crying.

"No, Jadey cannot be dead" Cat exclaimed and started running away from them.

"Cat" André and Robbie exclaimed and ran after her.

"Jade's not dead" Beck commented coldly and got up.

"Beck, we need to accept it" Tori put her hand on his shoulder and tried to wipe her tears away but Beck was lost in his mind, he couldn't accept it, he couldn't imagine life without Jade, this had to be a cruel joke, Jade West could not be dead.

Beck and Tori walked back to the waiting room and sat there in silence for about 10 minutes, well Beck was still crying until André and Robbie came back with Cat, she ran towards Tori and started crying into her embrace "Please tell me Jade's not dead, please" Cat begged while crying out loud.

"She is not" the doctor exclaimed as he walked towards them, Beck's heart started beating fast as an endless happiness ran through his body.

"What?" they all asked surprised

"She did die for about 10 seconds but we got her back to life, we already transferred her blood and they are washing her stomach right now because she took too many pills" the doctor explained and they started tearing up while smiling, she was alive.

"Thank god" Tori exclaimed

"Can we see her?" Cat asked curiously.

"Like I said they're washing her stomach but as soon as she is back in the room, you'll be able to see her" the doctor informed "Now, I need to call the person responsible of her, do you have her mother's number?" he questioned

"No but I know where she works at" Cat informed.

"Come with me…" the doctor and Cat walked towards the receptionist's desk.

"Jade's alive" Tori exclaimed happily, Beck couldn't stop smiling still with tears in his eyes.

"I need to see her…" Beck commented, half an hour later Marilyn walked into the waiting room rushed and terrified.

"Where is my daughter?" She questioned seriously.

"Mrs. West….." Beck exclaimed

"Marilyn, I'm not a west anymore" she informed "where is Jade? What happened? is she okay?"

"She…. She tried to kill herself" Tori informed sadly.

"What?..… That can't be true, why would my baby do such a thing?" Marilyn exclaimed with tears in her eyes and they all looked each other debating whether or not they should tell her the truth.

"Listen, Mrs. Marilyn, There are some things you don't know about your daughter, Jade's been through so much pain" André commented

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Not a great ending, i know but i couldn't fit everything in one chapter! :)**

**I bet i scared you, didn't i? hahaha ;) **

**I hope you liked the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEWS: I already wrote the next chapter but i won't be able to update tomorrow because my aunt is making me go with her to a party in another state -_- ugh, so i'm probably gonna update until sunday or monday, i don't even know but i promise as soon as i get home i will update! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! yay i got back home :') but the awful news made me so sad! **

**RIP Cory, you will be missed. Seriously guys if one of you was his fan i'm really sorry, i just wanna hug you right now. :(**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and smile because you're alive and your idol (whoever it is) is alive too (i hope so). **

* * *

"Ok Jade West is back in her room, you can see her now" the doctor informed stopping the gang from telling Marilyn about Eric and they all walked towards the room.

"What did Jade do?" Marilyn asked the doctor.

"She took a lot of pills to sleep and cut her wrists with a pair of scissors, also I don't know if you are aware of this but we believe your daughter self harms" The doctor informed

"Oh god" she exclaimed sadly "is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes, luckily they found her in time and we already transferred her blood, I'll come back to check her later" The doctor informed and walked away; the gang and Jade's mom walked into the room to face the cruel reality; Jade was wearing a hospital coat that showed great part of her arms which were covered with scars and the bandages around her wrists, she still looked paler than the usual and the bruise on her face looked worse without makeup.

She was sitting on the bed staring at the walls, her expression was emotionless "Hi" Cat exclaimed nicely.

"What happened?" Jade asked still staring at the wall.

"You… tried to kill yourself" Tori informed sadly, tears started running down Jade's face as she looked down ashamed.

"Why? Jade, I just need to know why…" her mother exclaimed with tears in her eyes while holding her hand.

"I'm sorry" Jade hugged her and started crying "I'm so sorry…."

"It's ok honey, I just wanna understand… why did you try to kill yourself? Don't you realize how beautiful and talented you are?" Marilyn asked and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I Just… I couldn't, I'm sorry" Jade apologized and her mom hugged her again but then Marilyn's phone rang.

"Sorry, honey…. Hello" Marilyn answered breaking the hug "Oh hi Eric" Jade's eyes wide open in horror at the mention of his name and she looked down nervously "Sorry, I didn't call you I'm-" Beck, Tori and the rest of the gang started shaking their heads trying to tell her not to inform Eric and Marilyn understood "I'm at my office and two of my clients just arrived, see you tonight honey I love you, bye" she hung up, Jade was still looking down and playing with her fingers nervously.

"I don't under-"Tori cut off Jade's mom by pointing to the obviously scared Jade who wasn't even looking at them. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked Jade.

"I, can I get a glass of water?" Jade asked

"Of course, I'll bring you a glass of water… kids, wanna come with me?" Marilyn exclaimed and asked Beck and Tori who nodded and followed her out of the room while Cat, André and Robbie stayed with Jade.

"I want you to explain me why did you stop me from telling Eric about this?" Marilyn questioned confused.

"Eric cannot come here, he can't be near Jade" Tori exclaimed

"Why not? He is like a father to her" Marilyn exclaimed and Tori and Beck looked each other.

"Yes a father who's been getting into her bed every night since she was 9" Beck exclaimed full of rage.

"WHAT?" Marilyn couldn't believe what Beck had said.

"Yes, Eric's been raping Jade since she turned 9…. That's why she started self harming" Tori explained sadly and madly "Your husband is a rapist"

"I can't believe this…. Please tell me you're joking" Marilyn exclaimed with tears running down her face.

"Sadly we are not, this is Jade's diary…. She wrote it all, the details of each awful night she lived" Tori handed Marilyn Jade's diary.

"So that's why she left?" Marilyn asked and they nodded sadly "But why didn't she tell me anything? I would have never preferred Eric over her, she knows it"

"Eric threatened her, Jade's terrified of him" Beck commented

"God…." Marilyn started crying even more while reading some pages where Jade talked about Eric raping her "Are you sure Jade wrote this? What if someone else did it to hurt us" Marilyn denied to believe her loved husband was a rapist.

"No, it's hers" Tori exclaimed "and she is not lying" suddenly Mr. West walked towards them rushed.

"Marilyn, where's Jade?" he asked worriedly "I came back from my trip before than I expected and they left a message saying Jade was here, what happened? Is she ok?"

"She tried to kill herself" Marilyn informed

"What?" He questioned surprised "but why? What Happened? She was fine when I left"

"I don't know… she is with her friends in the room, she is fine" Marilyn answered and Beck and Tori stared at her surprised and a little upset.

"You can't be thinking Jade lied, right?" Beck asked but Marilyn didn't answer, she just couldn't believe this but she didn't think Jade was lying, everything was so confusing.

"Lied about what?" Mr. West asked

"Did you bring it?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, look Mrs. Marilyn we know what we did was wrong but it was necessary, you need to see it yourself and find out the truth about your husband" Beck commented

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" Marilyn asked confused, why was all this happening?

"What are you all talking about? I need an explanation" Mr. West exclaimed seriously

"Jade's been raped by Eric since she was 9" Tori informed madly.

"WHAT?" Mr. West screamed in shock, those words replayed in his head endless times and made him want to kill Eric.

"Tori and I got into your house illegally two days ago and set cameras, do you want to see what they recorded LAST NIGHT?" Beck questioned and Marilyn nodded scared, she needed to see it to believe it.

Beck grabbed his laptop and connected the memory, they all sat down on a large chair in the waiting room and Beck played the video.

"Hey…." Eric hugged Jade from behind and started touching her breasts; Jade put the glass on the table and closed her eyes trying not to cry. Marilyn couldn't believe what she was watching.

"Remember mommy is sleeping and we don't wanna wake her, do we? I don't wanna get rude again" Eric exclaimed and kissed her cheek, Jade was just standing there like a zombie "Come on…." He grabbed her hand and started walking upstairs.

"Why isn't she stopping him?" Mr. West asked angrily, he was so confused and mad.

"Jade's like a doll… he controls her" Tori explained

As soon as Eric and Jade walked into the room he pushed her onto the bed and started undressing himself, Jade was just staring at him petrified with some tears in her eyes "Please don't" Jade exclaimed "I don't wanna play anymore" she said with even more tears running down her face as Eric started undressing her as well.

"God" Marilyn covered up her mouth while seeing and tearing up.

"You know you love it, you've always been a whore, my little whore" Eric exclaimed and started trying to open Jade's legs but she resisted.

"AH" Jade screamed when he finally opened her legs. Mr. West only wanted to kill that man.

"Sh" Eric exclaimed madly while covering Jade's mouth with his hand then he walked out of the room to see if Marilyn had woken up but she was still sleeping so Eric locked the door again and walked towards Jade madly."You fucking bitch better keep your mouth shut" Eric slapped her hard and got on top of her again "Say you love me" he ordered but Jade couldn't even speak she was crying quietly.

"Son of a bitch" Mr. West whispered madly.

"I can't believe this…" Marilyn was drowning in tears by that moment.

"Say you love me" Eric ordered again and kissed Jade in the lips while touching her all over.

"I,I love you…" Jade whispered while crying, Beck looked away he couldn't handle seeing Jade being raped again.

"I love you too" Eric exclaimed before pushing himself into her, Jade covered up her mouth with her hands trying not to make any noise and closed her eyes in pain as Eric gasped lowly in pleasure while raping her.

"I just… I was there…." Marilyn started crying even more.

"After he is done raping her he just kisses her and walks out of the room…. And well, a few minutes later Jade cuts herself" Tori explained sadly.

"I am gonna kill him" Mr. West got up and kicked the wall madly, rage dripping from his voice.

"Jade's been through this since she was nine, she escaped when she was 14, didn't she?" Beck asked Mr. West and he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"She escaped and I made her go back…." Mr. West felt so blame "if I had known this before, god…." He started crying more "my Jade, my little girl…."

"So that bruise on her face wasn't from a fall, gosh I sent her with him… I gave her to Eric during our trip….." Marilyn couldn't stop crying, she felt so blame.

"After seeing this you cannot believe what Jade wrote is a lie, can you?" Tori asked her.

"HE IS GONNA PAY"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! :) **

**Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! **

**Yay glad you liked the last chapter! :')**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Mr. West walked into Jade's room and hugged her as hard as her could "Jade, my Jade, my little girl, I'm so sorry…" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes, Jade was happy to see him but she was really confused, he had never been so sweet with her not even when she was sick, why would it be different now?

"Hi…" Jade exclaimed once he broke the hug, he was just holding her face, looking into her confused eyes and crying.

"Jade, baby I'm so sorry" Marilyn started crying and kissed Jade's hand "Why didn't you tell me? I could have saved you" Jade's eyes wide open as soon as she pronounced those words, they knew.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about…." Jade looked down.

"Jade, you don't have to lie anymore" Tori exclaimed sadly and tried to stroke her arm but she pulled his hand away.

"You didn't have the right to tell them anything, you didn't have the right to read MY diary because you did, right?…. YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GET INTO MY LIFE, I HATE YOU" Jade screamed while crying.

"Honey…" Marilyn tried to stroke Jade but she was too aggressive, her behavior wasn't normal.

"Jade, you need to calm down we just wanna help you" André exclaimed

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" Jade pushed them out of the way and walked towards the door.

"Jade, you're safe now he is not gonna touch you ever again" Beck informed but Jade wasn't paying attention, she was collapsing emotionally, they knew they knew everything, that was her worst fear after Eric.

Jade was breathing heavily while shaking and walking from side to side, she was too nervous and scared "Nobody's touched me… nobody…" she started crying.

"Jade…" Robbie tried to walk towards her but Jade grabbed a glass from the table and broke it then pointed it to Robbie who got scared as long with everyone else in the room.

"Jade, try to breathe" Mr. West exclaimed but Jade couldn't do it, she was just shaking and crying with the glass in her hand.

"He, I'm a whore I didn't stop him, I deserved it…, I can't handle this… you shouldn't have saved me, see? I did it for a reason and now you know it….i didn't want you to know it, but it doesn't matter, it's not gonna change….. I'm gonna see you tonight, Jadey shh you don't wanna wake mommy up, do you? I'm your daddy, you love me and I love you.. You're gonna like it…. NO I DON'T LIKE IT" Jade said a lot of senseless things but they understood each one of them and it broke their hearts, the look in her eyes was terrifying she looked so damaged emotionally. "I don't… I CAN'T" Jade screamed before trying to cut her wrists with the glass.

"No!" Beck hugged Jade before she could do it and grabbed the glass from her hand as Jade collapsed into his embrace crying out loud "Sh, sh, sh everything's ok, Jade it's over … it's over, sweetheart it's over" Beck exclaimed in her ear while rubbing her back sweetly.

Everyone else in the room was just in silence staring at them, Jade was finally calming down but she was still sobbing quietly resting her head on Beck's chest "You're safe, I promise nobody's gonna hurt you ever again" Beck whispered and kissed her head, after 5 minutes Jade broke the hug and took a deep breath before getting up.

"Are you okay now?" Cat questioned and Jade nodded slowly.

"Baby…" Marilyn couldn't help but hug Jade.

"I'm so sorry, mom please forgive me" Jade apologized and Marilyn shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No honey, you forgive me I should have known…. I'm so sorry" She kissed Jade's forehead and hugged her again.

"Dad.." Jade exclaimed and Mr. West immediately hugged her.

"I promise he is gonna pay, sweetheart I will make him pay for every night and every tear you cried" He exclaimed and kissed her head then looked into her eyes "I love you so much, Jade"

"I love you too, dad" Jade answered and they broke the hug. "I don't hate you…" Jade exclaimed looking at Tori who smiled "I just don't like you…" Tori's smile dropped and Jade chuckled a little.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Tori exclaimed

"I'm sorry about the little incident I caused a few minutes ago…" Jade apologized "I just didn't want any of you to know and I freaked out, you know it's not something you wanna tell the world about" she had recovered herself by this point.

"Jade, you need to denounce Eric" Tori exclaimed and Jade looked at her mother asking for approbation.

"Of course, Jade he needs to pay for what he's done" Marilyn exclaimed madly and Jade sighed.

"I don't know…. "Jade said honestly.

"Jade, he's been raping you for years…." Beck reminded her and she looked down ashamed "but that's not your fault"

"That's not what you said…" A couple of tears started running down Jade's face.

"I know, I know that's not what I said… I was wrong I was really wrong, I should have never told you all those things, you didn't deserve them and I didn't even believe them, I'm really sorry" Beck said honestly.

"No, you're really not you just feel bad because I'm a poor traumatized freak, this is why I didn't want any of you to know about my secret, I knew you would feel pity for me and that, that hurts me more than your words" Jade answered coldly

"I know this might be hard to believe but I don't just feel pity for you, Jade I feel pity for me because I couldn't see how much I was hurting you, I've been such an idiot all this time…. I should have opened that door in the first place" Beck exclaimed and Jade looked at him confused.

"Oh so now you're telling me you regret for breaking up with me? Beck, please don't lie to yourself.." Jade commented, everyone in the room was quiet just listening.

"I am not lying, I love you, Jade I've never stopped loving you like I said I was an idiot I made a mistake, not one lots of mistakes I know you know about the day I tried to kiss Tori but you need to understand I was just lonely and confused, I wanted to get over you but I never got it" Beck explained seriously, Jade sighed trying not to cry while remembering that night.

"Please…" Jade still couldn't believe him.

"Oh so you think I'm lying? How long ago did we break up? 9 months and I still your clothes in my closet because I haven't been strong enough to take them out, I haven't been strong enough to stop myself from stalking your profile every day, I haven't been strong enough to take you out of my heart or my mind, you've been there every second" Beck commented with some tears stuck in his eyes.

"Look at me, Beck" Jade opened her arms showing him her scars "do you really want me? Look at my arms, my legs, my tummy…. I'm pathetic, why would you want a girl like me when you can have any girl you want, a beautiful healthy….virgin girl like Vega for example" Jade exclaimed

"First of all, you're NOT pathetic and this, what is this?" Beck grabbed Jade's arms "It's just skin, you're insanely beautiful but I don't love you because of that I love you because you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, I love you because you've changed my life and because when I'm with you I can be myself and I know you accept me with my flaws, I love you because of the strong girl you are because you're strong, you're actually the strongest girl I know, I love you because you make me happy, your smile is strong enough to make me feel everything will be ok because you're there" Beck was smiling but there were tears running down his face, Jade was just looking at him with tears in her eyes too.

"What if the person you fell in love with never existed? What if you fell in love with a lie invented by the real me… "Jade said honestly "I don't even know who the real me is, I've lived half of my life scared and the other half scaring people away"

"This is you, how do you feel right now?" Beck asked

"I feel ashamed for what I've done, I'm talking about the cuts and the fact I never told anyone what Eric was doing to me…. "Jade answered and Beck smiled.

"See? This is you, you're the girl I fell in love with, the girl who would never cut herself…. You're regretted and that's what matters!" Beck held her face and smiled.

"Beck…" she exclaimed unsure.

"I need you back, I need you to promise me you won't let the other Jade tell you what to do ever again, you won't do this to yourself" Beck showed Jade her arms and she closed her eyes, she didn't like seeing her scars "Jade, look at them and promise me and your parents you won't do it ever again" he exclaimed and Jade sighed.

"I won't do it ever again….. I promise" Jade finally exclaimed and everyone in the room smiled so she did too.

"I love seeing you smile.." Beck exclaimed and Jade blushed a little

"So…..?" Jade said curiously, she didn't know what would happen next.

"So, Miss Jade would you like to be my girlfriend….again?" Beck put on his knees, grabbed Jade's hand and exclaimed those words happily.

"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend…again" Jade answered with a huge smile on her face, she was full of happiness at that moment; Beck stood up and kissed Jade's lips sweetly then hugged her and looked at her parents who were staring at them gladly but a little uncomfortable, more Jade's dad but it was normal she was his little girl after all.

"Mrs. Marilyn and Mr. West I'm not sure if we've been through this before but I feel it's very important, do you give me your permission to date your beautiful daughter?" Beck questioned and kissed Jade's cheek, Marilyn and Mr. West looked each other, smiled and nodded.

"But try not to kiss her so much… at least not in front of me" Mr. West exclaimed and Jade chuckled.

"I promise I won't" Beck answered and blushed a little.

"Yeah don't hug her so much either.." Mr. West said

"Dad…" Jade exclaimed awkwardly, Mr. West looked at her and sighed.

"Fine you can hug Jade but hands on her waist" Mr. West ordered and Beck nodded, suddenly a phone rang, it was Marilyn's phone.

"It's Eric.."

* * *

**AWW This was a cute chapter! i really wanted to fix Beck and Jade's relationship so... lol **

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys, well i'm kind of sad because this is the LAST chapter of this story but also really happy because you all liked it! :') **

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did. **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, i really appreciated each one of them and they never failed to put a smile on my face :)**

**So enjoy...**

* * *

"It's Eric…" Marilyn informed, silence remained in the room for a few seconds until Mr. West finally spoke.

"Tell him you're in the hospital because Jade fainted, we need to get everything ready before tracking him down" He exclaimed and Marilyn nodded.

"Hello" She said trying to sound normal but wanting to scream at him how much she hated him "Yes, honey I had to come to the hospital because Jade fainted….. Oh no, she is fine, I don't know if we are gonna stay here tonight but if so I'll call you, yes... bye" Marilyn finished the conversation.

"Ok Beck I need you to give me the video" Mr. West requested and Beck nodded.

"What video?" Jade asked confused.

"Um listen, Tori and I set cameras in your house while you were gone so we could see what Eric would do to you…" Beck explained and Jade broke the hug.

"Wait, so you have… what happened last night on video?" Jade asked upset

"Yes, but it was necessary because you didn't wanna talk" Tori apologized.

"I wanna see it…." Jade informed coldly

"Jade, I don't think-"Jade cut Beck off.

"I wanna see it now" Jade ordered, Beck looked at Mr. West who nodded sadly.

"Alright…" Beck opened his laptop and played the video, Jade was sitting on the edge of the bed with Beck bedsides her and the rest of the gang was behind them as long with Jade's parents.

Jade was watching herself being raped and it was like feeling his hands all over her body again, she didn't wanna cry but the tears started running down her face as she saw Eric taking off her clothes violently and pushing himself into her, after 5 minutes she couldn't handle It anymore, she put the laptop away and got up holding her head "See? I told you this wasn't a good idea" Beck exclaimed and hugged her, Jade still had tears running down her face but feeling Beck's embrace was enough to make her feel better.

"You were right…" Jade accepted while wiping the tears away.

"Marilyn, you'll say you set the cameras because you heard weird noises or something so we'll be able to use them against him, because if not Beck and Tori will get in serious trouble and the case will turn against us" Mr. West informed and Marilyn nodded.

"Ok kids, Marilyn and I need to go to the police and present the charges…. Please stay here" Mr. West ordered and they all nodded "if anything happens, call me" and with that him and Marilyn left the room.

Jade, Beck and the rest of the gang stayed in the room for about 3 hours watching a movie and talking "Why do you like the scissoring? It's so gross and bloody" Cat exclaimed scared once the movie was over.

"I don't know I just love it" Jade answered honestly.

"Hey guys, I don't wanna be annoying but I'm starving…" Tori informed

"I'm hungry too" André said, Cat and Robbie nodded because they were hungry too.

"Go get something to eat then" Jade exclaimed

"Yes, thank you…" they all got up and started walking towards the door "but what if your dad gets mad at us?" Tori asked

"I'm not alone, Beck's here and even if he wasn't I'm not 5" Jade commented, Tori said ok and they all walked out of the room.

"It's just you and me" Beck said and kissed her ear.

"I know you're hungry…" Jade said "and I am too"

"Why didn't you ask them to bring you something?" Beck questioned curiously

"I don't know but I want something… why don't you go with them and buy me some French fries?" Jade smirked and Beck couldn't help but kiss her lips sweetly, she was so cute.

"But I don't wanna leave you alone" Beck commented

"It'll be our secret, please I really want French fries right now and coffee and a pancake" Jade exclaimed

"Someone's hungry" Beck laughed and Jade raised an eyebrow at him "I'll buy you French fries, coffee with two sugars and pancakes" he informed and Jade smiled.

"Ok go" Jade ordered and Beck walked out of the room but not before hugging her and kissing her cheek sweetly.

15 minutes later Jade was still alone and hungry but no signs of the gang or her parents, she heard steps and thought they were finally back but when she turned around her biggest fear materialized in front of her eyes "Hey there, Jadey" Eric smirked "Mommy told me you fainted and I couldn't help but get worried, I don't know what I would do without my favorite girl" he stroke her cheek smiling, Jade was petrified she wanted to start screaming out loud but once again her voice and forces were gone "Where's mommy? Why did she leave you alone?" he started getting closer to her as Jade walked backwards until she was literally sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with him in front of her "Don't worry, honey I'll take care of you" he was standing between her legs and holding her arms, Jade was just looking at him scared.

"Mommy will be back soon…" Jade muttered nervously while Eric was stroking her cheeks and opening her legs even more with his body and since she was wearing a simple coat Eric took the chance to touch her legs under it, she could feel his disgusting breath on her face and his lips almost touching hers.

"I told you they didn't have yogurt ice cream here, Cat" Beck exclaimed

"But I wanted to be sure" Cat answered.

"Jade must be so angry" Tori commented

"But she wanted French fries, didn't she? We had to go get them" André said and they nodded, when they were walking down the hallway towards Jade's room they saw Jade's parents coming too.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave Jade alone?" Mr. West questioned seriously.

"Um we were hungry and Jade wanted fries" Tori answered "sorry"

"How long have you been gone?" Marilyn asked

"About 25 minutes…." Beck informed awkwardly "let's just go see Jade, she is starving and I bought her French fries" they kept walking and when they were outside the room they heard weird noises.

"No… no… no" Jade was whispering and you could tell she was crying, they immediately stepped into the room only to find Jade lying on the bed with Eric literally on top of her, he was still dressed but Jade's legs were open in each side of him and he was pressing her arms against the bed while kissing her.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH" Mr. West screamed madly but before Eric had time to react Beck was already on top of him punching him.

"You're never touching her again in your fucking life" Beck yelled angrily while punching him as hard as he could, Eric's mouth was bleeding but Beck couldn't stop himself he only wanted to keep punching him and making him pay.

Meanwhile Jade was sitting on the bed in shock, she was staring at nowhere while shaking "Jade" Tori immediately put her arm around the scared and lost in her mind Jade.

"Honey, are you okay?" Marilyn hugged her daughter who was still in shock; Jade never thought it would happen again.

"Beck, Beck, stop it…" André and Robbie were trying to get him off Eric but he couldn't do it, Beck could only see Eric raping Jade that image was on his eyes as he punched Eric who was barely conscious by that point.

"Beck…" Jade whispered once she half-recovered herself and it made Beck react immediately, she needed him so Beck finally stopped punching Eric, he got up, kicked him one last time between his legs and hugged Jade as hard as he could; Jade closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, he made her feel safe.

Two cops walked into the room as long with Mr. West and made Eric get up to handcuff him "Everything's ready" one of the cops informed while holding Eric's arm.

"Why? WHY ERIC WHY?" Marilyn screamed with endless tears running down her face "I trusted you the most important thing in my life, I trusted you my little girl and you hurt her, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER… YOU FUCKING PIG" Marilyn started punching his chest violently while crying out loud "I don't wanna see you ever again"

"It's not my fault that your daughter is a whore… she enjoyed it" Eric exclaimed "You should have seen her, she was always flirting with me, with those cute dresses and her little smile and legs, just laughing and dancing around the house, she was asking me for it, I could see it in her eyes….." he exclaimed

"SHE WAS NINE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH" Marilyn exclaimed

"So? She's always been a slut, a very cute one" he bit his lip; he knew he didn't have anything to lose anyway.

"Excuse me…" Mr. West pulled Marilyn out of the way and kicked Eric in the stomach as hard as he could then punched his face twice "You're never getting out of jail, I can promise you that" Jade's dad informed and got closer to him "and I will make damn sure that everyone knows you're there for anyone to USE, I'm sure YOU'LL BE A VERY POPULAR GUY" Mr. West whispered on his ear and smirked, Eric's smile dropped and a terrified expression appeared on his face instead.

"Gentlemen, I would be grateful if you don't mention this to anyone" Mr. West exclaimed looking at the cops.

"This pig's raped your daughter since she was nine, if I was you I wouldn't have given him to the police…" one of the cops said "Don't worry, nobody will ever know about this…" he said and the other cop nodded.

"Thanks, you can take him away from us now" Mr. West exclaimed and the two cops walked out of the room then Mr. West turned back to Jade who was still into Beck's embrace. "Honey, are you okay? Did he have time to hurt you?"

"No…." Jade simply answered and a few seconds later broke the hug "I'm okay…"

"Don't worry, he will be in jail forever" Mr. West informed while hugging his daughter "Honey, I talked to your doctor and he said you need to get psychological help"

"But I'm okay, I will get over this like I did when I lived with you... can I move back with you?" Jade asked "sorry mom, that house brings me so many memories" Marilyn nodded and smiled sadly.

"Of course you can, it's your house and I'm sorry Jade but you're still gonna get psychological help because of your cuts and because you need to learn how to deal with the memories, sweetheart" her dad informed "the doctor told me about this place where you can get mental relaxation, he says you'll have to stay there 1 or 2 months but after you'll be fine"

"What? 1 or 2 months?" Jade questioned upset "But…"

"Jade, it's for your own good I think you should go" Beck exclaimed

"Oh she doesn't have choice; I already decided she will go… "Mr. West informed and Jade stared at him confused. "Yes, Jade I am still your father and I still keep you, if you don't want to start working and stop studying you will go…" Jade's mouth dropped open.

"Are you threatening me?" Jade questioned

"If I have to… listen, Jade I only want the best for you but if you don't wanna get the help you need I have to make you want it, I wish you would just accept, it won't be that bad it's a nice comfortable place and you'll get better" Mr. West explained, Jade sighed but finally nodded.

"Ok, ok…. I'll do it" Jade informed and they all smiled, after they ate and watched a movie, two days later Jade got out of the hospital but she had to get into another institute to get the mental help she needed.

Jade stayed in that place for 2 months which were an eternity for Beck because he couldn't see her, only her father could see her and only twice a month but she was fine, meanwhile in jail Eric was having the worst time of his life "Hey princess… "A tall fat man walked into Eric's cell while another man was dressing up after having fun with him, Eric was wearing mascara, blue eyes shadow and lipstick.

"Please not now" Eric exclaimed scared and the man punched him on the face immediately.

"Remember the rules, princess you never complain and you better get used to this because a cute bird gave us a little bit of money to make sure you would get your session every day" the man commented "now on your knees, bitch"

"AHHHHHH" And that's what Eric's life would be like until the day he died and he knew it.

The day Jade was going to get out of the mental institute came and Beck, her parents and the gang were all outside waiting for her excitedly, the front door opened and a completely new Jade showed up, she looked stunning and there was a huge smile on her face "Hi" she exclaimed nicely, Beck ran up to her and hugged her, he turned around 3 times with her in his arms and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Hi" Beck exclaimed and put her down on the ground again, Jade laughed and after they walked up to the gang and Jade's parents.

"You look so beautiful" Tori complimented

"And happy…" Cat commented smiling nicely.

"Thank you and I actually am…. I understood many things in this place" Jade exclaimed

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you… your dad kept teasing me all this time" Marilyn hugged her daughter.

"Wait, why are you hugging her?" Jade asked her dad and her parents looked each other smiling "No way…" Jade exclaimed with a huge smile on her face "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we also understood many things during these two months and we got married again" Marilyn showed Jade her ring and Jade smiled happily.

"That's amazing" Jade exclaimed and both of her parents hugged her, it was the familiar moment they had never had before.

"What if we all go to this new restaurant they opened? I've heard it's very good" Mr. West suggested "I invite, we need to celebrate"

"I'm in" Jade immediately said, Beck hugged her by behind and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I'm in too" He exclaimed and so did the rest of them.

"Then let's go" Jade said and they all got in the cars ready to go enjoy a nice dinner together, Jade felt so happy, for the first time in her entire life, she was completely happy, this was one of many dinners she would have in the now bright future because this was just the beginning of her new and wonderful life.

* * *

**YAY! **

**I hope you liked the ending :)**

**Haha i hope you liked Eric's punishment! ;) **

**Again, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND FOR REVIEWING! :') **

**In case you're interested i'm thinking of writing a new story where Hollywood Arts is not gonna be a normal school, it'll be a psychiatric clinic ;) Haha i'm still debating whether or not i should write it but i'm almost sure i'll actually do it! **

**Please REVIEW! **


End file.
